Itachi's first love
by Jounah
Summary: Sasuke thought that he was the only one Itachi left alive, but what if there were someone else? What if that someone who actually meant something to Itachi? Watch as you meet Kohana, the girl who changed everything for him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, so sorry if it totally stinks. Reviews would be nice, and I hope you enjoy the start of my story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or anything that has to do with Naruto. However, Kohana is my own character.

**Kohana's P.O.V.**

Even though I have lived in the same village as him for as long as I can remember, I know nothing about him. We are too different, him and I. His name is known throughout the entire village, while I am just a worthless girl who helps to run my family's grocery store. But one day, that all changed…

The day began normally. I woke up at six in the morning as usual and washed up. The day seemed special, so I decided to wear a black knee length, short sleeved dress that I had received for my sixteenth birthday. I quickly brushed my raven curls and looked quickly in the mirror, smiling to myself as I headed downstairs to the store. Yes, my family and I lived above our store. It was much more convenient for us, and cozy since it was only my father, mother, and me.

Running down the stairs, I grabbed a white apron and tied it around my waist. I turned on the lights and unlocked the door since it was already almost seven. I walked around the store, making sure that everything was clean, and that there were prices on everything. Checking the register and check out area, I made a quick note to organize the money before things got too hectic.

Finally, it was seven. I sat on a chair, crossing my legs, waiting for Hoshiko-san since she always came around this time. A few minutes passed and I began to get bored. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a book.

Downstairs, I daintily settled down in my chair and began reading. So absorbed, I almost didn't hear the small bell that sounded a shopper. Immediately I looked up and smiled out of habit.

"Ohayou," I said brightly, putting my book down. What surprised me though, was that instead of the old lady Hoshiko-san, it was the smaller form of Sasuke-kun.

I blinked, but regained some of my composure and greeted, "Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

He offered a small smile in return and greeted, "Ohayou Kohana-san. Okaa-san wanted me to order some things before I went to the academy."

"Oh," I replied, shuffling around for a pen and some paper. "What would she like?" I asked, smiling in victory as I found the items.

"A five pound bag of white rice, ten packages of beef, five packs of carrots, two packs of onions, one pack of green onions, a bushel of apples, two baskets of strawberries, one basket of cherries, and a basket of your okaa-san's homemade chocolate." He recited, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Alright," I said, scribbling away furiously. "We'll have your okaa-san's things ready by three o'clock I'd say. So, does she want us to deliver it, or is someone coming to pick it up?"

"Oh, I think okaa-san's going to pick it up later," he answered. "Well, better get going or else I'll be late." He waved good-bye and ran out the shop. I quickly looked at the list again and went to the back room to grab a couple of boxes. As soon as I reached the back room, the store bell went off again. I grabbed the nearest boxes and headed out. Setting them on a nearby table, I went to greet the shopper. It turned out to be Hoshiko-san.

"Hello Kohana-chan," she greeted merrily, her amber brown eyes sparkling as she wandered around the store.

"Hello Hoshiko-san," I replied, walking over to the rice and picking up a five pound bag.

"So, where are your parents?" She asked conversationally, picking up a package of meat and putting it in her basket.

"Otou-san is teaching at the academy as usual. He just decided to go early I guess. He wasn't home when I woke up this morning. Okaa-san I think is picking up some things that we ordered for the shop." I answered, putting more items in the boxes.

"Who are those for?" Hoshiko-san asked, bringing her items over.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun just came in and requested some items for Uchiha-san." I put some more items in one of the boxes.

"Here, let me get your items all checked out so you can be on your way." I said, putting the Uchihas' items aside. I looked over all her items and came to a total of "1172.70 yen." She paid for her items and left. Immediately I began working on the items for the Uchihas and finally finished. I labeled their boxes and put the meat in the freezer while setting their other items to the side.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. People came and went, purchasing items. Finally, around 3:15, the store's doors opened again.

"Konnichiwa," I greeted again, another smile on my face as usual. As soon as I saw his impassive onyx eyes looking me over coolly, I froze. It was him…Itachi Uchiha. I could feel my face begin to warm as I tried to regain my composure.

"Uh, ano, uh, I have your mother's things in the back. I'll bring them out Uchiha-san." I finally managed to say, walking to the back as quickly as I could.

'Oh, that was so stupid. Baka, baka, baka!' I berated myself. Yes, Itachi Uchiha is the person I was talking about before. Everyone knows him since he's such a prodigy, but I'm just me, Kohana, a sixteen year old girl who helps run her family's grocery store. I grabbed the boxes one by one and brought them out. In total, there were four boxes.

Wordlessly, he grabbed two of the boxes, balancing them in his arms.

"Uchiha-san, I could carry this box for you," I suggested quietly, my blush growing even more. "If you don't mind, of course," I added hurriedly.

He headed out the door, the two boxes in his arms. I hastily took off my apron and grabbed the last boxes, and then walked after him as fast as I could, trying not to drop them. We both walked at our own pace, a short distance between us. About halfway to his home, I dropped one of the boxes. Luckily, Uchiha-san had come over and caught it before it touched the ground.

I stood, embarrassed beyond belief, staring at the ground. I just knew that my face was now looking like a tomato.

"Gomen nasai Uchiha-san," I mumbled. "I'm such a klutz." Again he didn't say anything. He simply continued walking, now carrying three of the four boxes. I felt like such an idiot. I was supposed to be helping him, not causing him more problems. I walked after him, and we finally reached his house with no more incidents. He headed inside, keeping the door open for me. I hesitated before walking inside and shutting the door behind me. I looked ahead, and from side to side, wondering where he had gone. Briefly, I saw a dark cloak appear from one of the rooms ahead. I headed to that room, and saw that the three boxes were already settled down on a counter. Uchiha-san was nowhere in sight.

I sighed and made my way out, nearly bumping into Sasuke-kun.

"Oh, didn't see you there Kohana-san. What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I was just dropping off the items that your mother requested." I replied, making my way to the door.

"Oh, you mean she didn't come to pick them up?" I shook my head. "That's strange. Usually okaa-san is more responsible than that. Oh well, thank you for bringing everything."

I smiled before exiting and closing the door behind me.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I watched as she left, her raven hair gleaming brightly in the sunlight. These feelings I had for her were unnatural. She wasn't even worth my time. She wasn't even a ninja. How pathetic was that? To feel this way about some nobody was…unacceptable.

But I couldn't forget the way she looked at me, or the way she blushed. I groaned softly to myself. I sat up, hearing my brother's soft footsteps. The door suddenly opened and Sasuke's face appeared.

"Onii-chan, Kohana-san was here. Did you know that?" I gave a small curt nod. He sighed and said, "Well anyways, she brought the food okaa-san ordered. Are you going to make dinner?" I turned around and faced my window. He sighed and said resignedly, "Fine onii-chan. I'll make it then." He closed the door and left. I lay back down on my mattress and stared at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I rested.

Again I heard footsteps and sat up. As the door opened, I looked over to see who it was. Mother stood there, a small smile on her face. Yet her eyes were hard.

"Itachi, it's time for dinner," she said. I gracefully stood up and followed her out the door. She walked next to me, her back straight, and her eyes forward. "I heard that you let your brother make dinner. Why, may I ask, did you not offer to do it? As the eldest, you must take responsibility for your brother whether you like it or not, especially, if your father and I are not around." She gave a small smile and added, "I know you aren't used to being responsible for someone other than yourself, but when you get older and have children, you'll have to start caring about them as well."

We reached the dining area. Dinner was on the table; surprisingly it wasn't burned. Father was already sitting down, eating, while Sasuke was leafing through his school books, chopsticks in one hand. Mother elegantly sat down and began eating quietly. I also sat down and ate, silently amazed that Sasuke had actually been able to cook a decent, edible meal.

I soon finished and left to my room. Watching the setting sun, I realized that it was already six. Heading out of my room, I walked to the front door.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" came Sasuke's voice from behind me.

"Out," I replied, opening the door and stepping out. I didn't wait to hear his reply as I closed the door. I walked, giving small nods to people who acknowledged me. Passing her parents' shop, I saw her shadow pass a small window. Interested, I jumped up into a tree near her window.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated yet! Soy muy perezosa! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I leaned against the trunk and watched her shadow as she moved around, finally settling down in a chair. When the light in her room went off, I left.

**Kohana's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up at the usual time, stumbling to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. I changed into my school uniform: a mid-thigh wine-red skirt and a short-sleeve white collar shirt. I grabbed my wine colored tie and quickly tied it. Before leaving my room, I grabbed a white ribbon, sweeping my hair to the side and tying my curls back. Smiling in satisfaction I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs to where mother was busy cooking breakfast. Mother was humming to herself, occasionally brushing a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Okaa-san, where is otu-san?" I asked, sitting down as mother walked over with a plate in hand.

"He's at the academy, or Hokage-sama's office. I believe Hokage-sama might have called on him for a mission."

"Oh," I replied, beginning to cut my food.

"Did you get to finish your school work yesterday? I'm sorry you had to run the shop yourself." Mother looked worried, a small frown gracing her features. I gave a reassuring nod, quickly finishing my breakfast.

"Oh!" Mother exclaimed. She stood up abruptly and went to the counter, picking up a small black bento. "Here's your lunch. Oh, and I have some snacks," she added, opening up a nearby cupboard and pulling out some packages. I sighed, but took the packages and walked to the front door, gently fitting the bento and snacks into my book bag. Mother followed, her feet tapping quietly on the wooden surface. I slipped on my bag, carrying one of the books in my arms. I stepped down to slip on some black ballerina type shoes, setting my book off on the side. I stood up and kissed mother's cheek.

"Ja okaa-san," I said, opening the door and slipping out.

"Ja ne," mother replied softly.

I hummed to myself, reading my book. I made sure to stay under the shadows of the leaves. Bright colors of orange, red, and yellow decorated my surroundings. Behind me I heard a soft rustling of leaves, the sharp snap of a twig.

"Hatsu, I know it's you." A dark puppy came bounding out of the woods. He walked next to me, a happy look on his face. I smiled, stopping and opening my bag, offering him some food. He happily ate it up, licking my hand and begging for more. My laugh echoed through the woods as I took out the package and offered him the rest. He ate it up, smiling happily in satisfaction. His nose prodded her backpack again, searching for more food.

"Hatsu, doesn't Hokage-sama feed you enough?" I asked, standing up and walking again. He nodded enthusiastically, trailing after. I sighed and muttered, "It's a wonder you're not fat yet." He gave a defiant bark, causing me to laugh again.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Up in a tree, I sat, watching. I'd been out training since five this morning when I heard her melodic laugh. Since I was a far distance away, I ran, quickly finding her and curious as to why she was out walking out so early. She was talking to the Hokage's dog, acting as if he could really understand her.

The dog suddenly lifted its nose and barked loudly.

"What is it Hatsu?" She asked, kneeling down beside him. He looked at her desperately, while she looked confused. "If someone's out there, come out now!" Kohana yelled, her voice squeaking slightly.

I contemplated as to whether or not I should go down. 'What damage will it do?' I asked myself, descending. I landed silently on my feet and looked at her coolly.

"Oh, Uchiha-san," she exclaimed, taking a step back. "I didn't expect you to be out here. What are you doing out here?"

"Training," I answered bluntly. My eyes swiftly flew over to the small black dog who was snarling at me disapprovingly. I gave a small sneer, my eyes moving back to Kohana's face.

"Oh, well I better get going then. I wouldn't want to disturb your training anymore, seeing as I've probably taken up some of your time. And I don't want to be late or else sensei will totally kill me for being late again." She gave a small smile and bowed. She then began walking off, the dog giving me a growl before trailing after her.

'So, the Hokage's dog is trailing after her? I wonder why she's so special.' I shrugged it off and ran off to find a new area to train.

**A/N: Did this chapter seem rushed to you? It did to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and again, gomen for not updating sooner! I'll update ASAP! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah! I have the next chapter already. Hope this one's not too bad. Things sure are moving fast, huh? Don't worry, I'll try to slow it down a bit. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I've been suspected of murder. Just a couple moments ago, men of the Uchiha police force came and told me of their suspicions. I'm not to blame for the death of my family member, however much they may think so. How they have come to suspect me is still uncertain. Perhaps they are afraid that this prodigy will overpower them. I smirk to myself, amazed at the kind of power that I may have over these people, years older than me, but with skills underneath my own.

I think I may have frightened Sasuke today. When they came and accused me, I lost it. The look on his face was enough to stop me, his voice bringing me back from reality.

I can no longer expect anything from my clan, so I will do away with them once and for all.

**Kohana's P.O.V.**

I sat down to dinner, picking up my chopsticks. I began thinking about the assignment sensei had given us today. We had to write a story and it could be as long or as short as we wanted, and it could be on anything.

I myself am not a writer and am rather worried about this assignment.

"—was accused of murder," I heard father say to mother.

"W-what?" I asked, blinking a couple of times before looking at my father.

"Uchiha Itachi was accused of the death of one of the Uchiha clan," father replied.

I sat, silent. 'Itachi wouldn't kill anyone, least of all, someone from his family. He wouldn't hurt anyone….' I stood up abruptly and excused myself.

"I'm not feeling too well. I'll find something to eat later if I must." I walked upstairs to my room. Inside, I immediately lay on my bed, putting a hand over my eyes. "Uchiha-san…he really…he wouldn't do that…. He's a good person…." I don't know how long I lay there, but I somehow ended up falling asleep.

A loud scream woke me up. I jumped, looking around quickly, rubbing my eyes. I got up from bed and tip-toed to the door. I opened it up a bit and peered through. There was no sign of a person. I walked down the hallway, careful not to make any sounds. Downstairs, everything was in disarray. In the kitchen, blood lay on the floor, still fresh. I looked around, ignoring the metallic smell. I quickly found my mother's corpse, her lifeless eyes staring at me.

I gasped and stumbled back, tears beginning to cloud my vision. I shakily stood and walked over, closing my mother's eyes. I looked at her once again before quietly preceding to the living room. There the sofas were overturned, picture frames shattered, my father's kunai knives and ninja stars stuck in the walls and scattered all over. However, my father's body was nowhere to be found.

A scratching at the door caused me to freeze. A soft whining was heard. I walked over quickly and peered through a small window, sighing in relief when I saw Hatsu's small puppy form. I opened the door and let him in. He immediately bounded up the stairs. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone.

Inside my room, he pulled out a bag, standing beside it, tongue hanging out. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I grabbed some clothes and other necessities. I went through and got my money, running to my parents' room and getting money that they had been saving up as well. I stuffed it in the bag and ran down the stairs. I looked one last time at my mother, a somewhat peaceful expression on her face.

"Ja ne okaa-san, I love you," I whispered, dashing out the back door. Hatsu followed me as I made my way to the woods nearby. I stopped and leaned against a tree. "Hatsu, why?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly and nudged me along. I shook my head, unable to move. My mother was dead and I didn't know where my father had been taken. I didn't know of any other relatives so I had no home.

Hatsu growled, baring his teeth. I looked up, drying the tears that had begun to fall down my face.

"What is it?" I whispered. I gasped when a dark form descended from the shadows. I instantly recognized the red sharingan eyes of the Uchiha clan. Who the person was, I didn't know. "W-w-who are you?" I asked unsteadily, fear overtaking my body.

The person stepped into the shadows, bits of blood dripping down their hands. It was Itachi.

"N-no," I reassured myself. "This is all a dream. Uchiha-san would never hurt anyone."

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

That night I decided to take care of things. Throughout the night, I mercilessly brought down all the members of the Uchiha clan, saving my mother and father for last. As I ran to the main house, I spotted Sasuke coming back home from school. I made sure the kill of my parents was quick. For a few moments I waited in the shadows of my parents' room for Sasuke. Finally he came, a look of terror on his face.

He asked me why I had killed everyone and I told him the truth, I wanted to test my powers. That was all.

I didn't kill him; I left him alive, in hopes that this will make him stronger. In the next couple of years he will come looking for me and hope to defeat me.

I even exterminated Kohana's parents. If I were to become powerful, I would have to slay everyone, no matter what their connection to me. Yet, I am not all powerful for I could not bring myself to slay Kohana herself.

I left her house and took refuge in the forest, thinking over what I would do next. Soon, I saw Kohana run out of her house and into the woods. The Hokage's dog was with her. She sat at the base of a tree, sobbing and shaking.

Suddenly the dog growled and I knew that I had been founded out.

"W-w-who is it?" She stuttered. I came out from beneath the shadows, watching her as she froze and began muttering, "This is all a dream. Uchiha-san would never hurt anyone." I gave a small sneer, amused that she would be so naïve.

Finally she looked up again, tears falling down her face. "Why, Itachi? Why?" Then I froze, surprised that she had called me by my first name. But I didn't allow it to show.

"To test my powers," I told her curtly. She stared at me in disbelief. I continued, "I've allowed you to live, only because you are too weak to be considered a real opponent. Live your life or kill yourself. The choice is yours."

"No," she mumbled shaking her head. "This is some joke, right Itachi? That's just paint on your hands, and my mother's really alive. Everyone's alive. I just did something wrong and now you're all punishing me."

I gave a cold laugh and told her, "You really are naïve. You are just like the rest of the clan, underestimating my capacity, what I can do."

**Kohana's P.O.V.**

I just couldn't understand it. Itachi was always so kind and helpful. He wouldn't…he wouldn't hurt anyone…not intentionally anyways…. His reason for killing was so wrong too. He wasn't the Itachi I knew. I shakily stood up and walked over to him.

"What did you do with Itachi?" I asked, sounding much braver than I felt.

He smirked and answered, "I am Uchiha Itachi, you foolish girl."

I shook my head and replied, "No you aren't. Itachi's a good person. He wouldn't hurt anyone. No, he wouldn't."

"Believe what you will," he said.

"I do believe that," I mumbled. My knees crumbled beneath me and I fell to the floor. However quiet he was, I still heard Itachi run away. Tears once again clouded my vision. My vision was blurry, my thoughts unclear. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, darkness overcoming me. The last thing I heard was Hatsu's frantic bark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Another chap! I'd just like to thank my reviewers and the people who put my story on alert or favs. They are: Luna.the.betrayed.ninja, AnimeSpaz, Hi Tenshi-Ice Angel, evil panda100, BlackSnowPetals, fierylion, ryderion, ImTooLazyToThinkOfAPenName, moogle in paradaisu, and Gaara's-pandachan101.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sun shined brightly on my face. Out of instinct I grabbed the blankets and hauled them over my head, snuggling into the warmth of the bed.

"Ah, so you are awake then," a gentle voice spoke. I groaned and removed the covers, groggily rubbing my eyes and stretching. 'Another day of school, joy,' I thought to myself. However, when I opened my eyes, I didn't see the sky blue paint of my room; instead, it was a white, or more like a cream color.

"W-where am I?" I asked worriedly.

"You are in my home, and have been so for a week now." The same voice answered.

I looked around and found an old man looking at me, a pipe in his mouth, Hatsu at his heels. Immediately I recognized the hat which he wore on his head.

I bowed and greeted, "Ohayou Hokage-sama." I may not be a ninja, but I'm not ignorant of these things, considering my father was a full fledged shinobi, and my mother a part-time medic nin.

He chuckled and replied, "Ohayou." He suddenly turned serious. "Yesterday, the entire Uchiha clan was massacred, except for Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Do you have any ideas as to who may have been the killer? Or do you have the whereabouts of either of the Uchihas?"

"No," I said quickly, calming my voice. I wasn't really lying; I didn't know where either of them was.

"Thank you Akigura-san. Now, seeing as your parents are gone, you have a choice as to either stay with another family or be sent to the village orphanage."

"Um, it doesn't really matter to me. Whichever one won't burden any people will be better though."

"Alright then," he replied. He took a small puff from his pipe. "I believe one of my former pupils, Tsunade, was looking for an apprentice. It'll be hard considering you haven't been trained to be a ninja, but both of your parents were, and they excelled quickly. I believe that with their quick wit, you will master these things in a couple of years."

"What things, exactly?" I asked tentatively.

"Learning how to defend yourself, becoming a true shinobi, and healing others. That is Tsunade's most powerful area of expertise. Under her training you will be able to use your chakra and heal wounds. Your mother was a medic nin, and a good one as well. And your grandmother, and I believe all of the woman before you have become medic nins."

I could feel my mouth dropping with each word. Me, become a kunoichi? That was just unbelievable. They expected me to fit in nine years worth of training into just a couple? Could I really do that? Sure I had high marks at school and was top of my class, but that was just for normal things. Could I really become a true shinobi? Or kunoichi? Or whatever it was….

"You don't have to decide now. You can come to me with your decision as soon as possible."

"I want to become a kunoichi," I told him immediately, my face set determinedly. "I want to help people and be of some use to the village that I've lived in all my life."

He smiled. "I will inform Tsunade then of your answer. She'll be here tomorrow to talk with and get to know you."

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, and I'm disappointed in myself, but right now I have no idea what to write. So I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to writing in third person from now on instead of from a certain person's point of view. I've been noticing that I'll start in someone's P.O.V. and I'll end up going to third person so I'm just like, "Okay, just make it third person." So yeah. Anyways, this chapter is longer than my other one and that makes me so happy! **

The rest of the day Kohana spent in bed, looking outside, napping, and eating whatever the medic nins brought for her. She watched what they did and how they did it. One day, she was going to become a medic nin, and she wanted to find out as much as she could. Finally, it was nightfall. She was able to get up and about, so she decided to take a warm, relaxing bath. The water soothed her muscles, but stung in places where cuts had mysteriously appeared.

After drying herself and putting on some clothes the hospital offered, she walked into the room. A nurse stood there, waiting.

"Ah, Akigura-san, these items were found with you and we decided to return them. Our police force wanted to see if you had any clues as to the whereabouts of any of the Uchihas." She informed, indicating the small pile of things on the bed.

"…Arigatou; it was kind of you to bring my things back to me."

"It was nothing. And the Hokage wanted me to remind you that tomorrow Tsunade-sama will be coming to visit you. Hokage-sama also requested that some of your clothes and personal possessions be brought to you as well. They are in the closet."

She smiled and said, "Arigatou."

The nin bowed her head and left. Kohana shuffled through the items, recognizing them to be the things she had taken and put in her bag the night of the massacre. She stumbled over to the closet, revealing all of the clothes and a couple of her mother and father's things. She sighed, closing the doors. She was too tired for this tonight. Kohana rubbed her eyes tiredly and walked over to the bed, putting the bag on a chair and climbing under the covers. Immediately after turning off the lamp, she fell asleep.

The next morning, sun shined on her face again, causing her to groan. She had forgotten to pull together the curtains the night before. Her eyes fluttered open and closed again. After a couple more minutes of lying down, she finally opened her eyes again. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the closet, picking out a couple of items. Kohana took them to the bathroom and washed up.

A few minutes later, she stepped out, fully refreshed. She'd decided to wear a pair of corduroy pants and a white ¾ sleeve button-up shirt. As she buttoned up the last button, a knock sounded on the door. She jumped a little, startled, but shook it off. She opened the door, smiling a little. Outside stood a blonde-haired woman with dark chocolate colored eyes. What Kohana thought made her look most unique was the blue diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"Uh, ano…ohayou," she greeted, stepping aside to let the woman in.

"Ohayou Akigura-san," she told Kohana, coming in. "My name is Tsunade. I'm sure Hokage-sama has told you about me and my request?" She nodded, closing the door. "Well," she began, settling herself in a chair. Kohana sat down in another one, fiddling with her fingers. "First of all, do you have any desire to become a medic?"

She sat, silent for a moment. "Well…I want to be able to help people…but will I really be able to do in a couple years what people have been doing for the past nine years of their life? I've always excelled in regular things, but I don't think I'll be able to master the ways of a kunoichi." These were the same things she'd told the Hokage yesterday. Kohana really did want to help people and repay the village that she'd lived in all her life, but she didn't know if she was good enough for it.

Tsunade laughed. "Akigura-san, have any of those 'regular things' been too easy for you?" She slowly nodded. Unlike some people, Kohana had been able to learn things quickly and always aced her tests with nothing less than a 100 percent. However, she wanted to keep a low profile, so she didn't advance at all. Suddenly she realized something.

"Tsunade-sama, please call me Kohana. It feels strange being called by my last name."

"Alright then Kohana. You don't have to tell me now, but what would you prefer? If you become my student, then you'll live with me. You could also become a student of another one of my students."

"I don't mean to offend, but I'd rather learn from you. If I want to be the best, then I'll have to learn from the best." She flushed slightly. Lately she was becoming bolder. Somehow, with Tsunade, she seemed stronger and surer of herself.

"Well I wouldn't call myself the best," Tsunade chuckled, "but I am fairly good. Alright, you and I will go out and you'll be introduced to the staff here at the hospital. Then we'll go out to lunch, and afterwards, we'll go to my house and I'll show you around there. Tomorrow, we'll begin your training, okay?"

"Yes," Kohana replied enthusiastically. She was so lucky. Right away she'd have a home and someone to take care of her. Tsunade stood and opened the door. Kohana followed, letting it shut behind her. As they walked down the hallway, they were greeted by many people. Tsunade replied and introduced Kohana to them and vice versa. It was nice, being recognized by all those people, but also little nerve-wracking. They were all expecting great things of her. Tsunade was strong and highly respected, so they wanted the same of Kohana. It also didn't help that she'd descended from a line of prestigious medics.

When they exited the hospital, her mind was swimming with too much information. There were too many faces and names to match up with. She was afraid that she'd forget someone's name and call them something else. It'd be extremely embarrassing.

"Now, let's go get some ramen at Ichikaru. I know of a little boy who'll be there." They continued walking down the street, silent. "Kohana…no matter what actions other people take, no matter what other people do…don't follow their examples, alright?" Tsunade talked, looking straight ahead, nodding to people who said hello.

"Alright Tsunade-sensei." She replied quietly. Kohana was confused though. Why was she telling her this? They soon reached Ichikaru and sat down. Already there, was a small blonde boy who eating a large bowl of ramen.

Tsunade sat down. "Ohayou Naruto-kun."

"Ohayou Tsunade-baachan!" The boy greeted happily, slurping some noodles. Kohana smiled. He was so cute! And he looked to be about the same age as Sasuke. This then lead her to another question. Where was Sasuke? He apparently wasn't dead…and if he wasn't, then where was he?

"Kohana, what kind of ramen would you like?"

"Um…beef ramen please." She replied politely.

"Kohana, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun, this is Akigura Kohana."

"Ohayou Kohana-neechan!" He mumbled, stuffing more ramen in his mouth. Kohana laughed. Didn't he have any parents? If he did, where were they? He soon finished his bowl of ramen and sat somewhat dejectedly.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to come to my house? Kohana and I are going there after this. You can stay for dinner as well." Tsunade looked at him with a gentle and somewhat motherly expression.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelled enthusiastically, his cerulean eyes sparkling. Tsunade ordered him another bowl of ramen. Soon their bowls came back and they ate. Afterwards, they made their way to Tsunade's home. The inside was nice and cozy.

"Kohana, your things are already here. They're upstairs in a room." Tsunade led her upstairs while Naruto immediately went to the living room, pulling out a whole bunch of manga.

"Tsunade-sensei…what exactly were you talking about before we reached Ichikaru?" Kohana asked quietly after being showed her room.

"Kohana, I know you won't judge him, but I was talking about Naruto-kun. Seven years ago, you remember the attack of the nine-tailed fox, correct?"

"Yes, my father was in that, and my mother had to tend to the injured." Kohana recalled the event, how frightened her mother had been, how angry her father was.

"Well…our own little Naruto-kun is the baby who has had that fox sealed within him." She sighed, looking somewhat older than she did before. "I hope this little piece of information has not altered your decision of befriending him."

Kohana was shocked, that was to be expected, but she told Tsunade what she really thought. "Not really. He's seems very sweet and he's cute. But…people ignore him, don't they? So he has no parents?"

"No. We don't really know what happened to them, or who they are exactly. But yes, people do ignore and look at him scornfully. The thing that isn't fair, is that Naruto-kun doesn't know why they do so. He seems strong, but he's shed many tears because of them and their ignorance."

"Well, I'll be his friend. He'll be like a little brother that I've never had before." Kohana smiled. She was really telling the truth. She didn't care if he was different.

"That's good. Now, tomorrow, we'll be leaving for the Wind Country to start your training. I have a couple of friends there that will be happy to help you. In a couple years time we'll come back here to Konaha and you'll be ready to help in the hospital or whenever you are needed."

"You mean we're just going to leave Naruto all by himself? What if he grows worse in the time that we're gone? Sure he's fine now, but if he's ignored constantly, his condition will get worse!" She argued.

"Kohana, calm down," Tsunade commanded sharply. Kohana immediately shut her mouth. "Hokage-sama and a whole bunch of the other jounins will watch over him. He'll have classmates as well. I'm positive that he'll be fine when we come back." Tsunade soothed. Kohana nodded numbly as they reached the living room.

Already Naruto was sprawled out on a sofa, piles of manga at his feet. "Tsunade-baachan, you didn't tell me you got some new ones. I'll be up all night trying to read them."

"Well, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Kohana-neechan, do you like manga?" Naruto turned his blue eyes to Kohana who stood awkwardly next to Tsunade.

"Yes, but I probably like different manga. I'm a girl after all." She replied, walking over to the book shelves and looking in amazement. Some of these she didn't even have yet, and most of them she had been dying to read, but hadn't had the money to buy.

"I'll be leaving you two alone. I have some work to finish. Dinner will be at six o'clock." She left the pair alone, heading to another room close to the living room.

The two talked for a little bit about their favorite foods, their favorite manga, and Kohana told him about her parents. The rest of the time they spent reading manga. From her office, Tsunade sometimes heard them laughing (Naruto), and sometimes there were squeals of joy or excitement (Kohana).

"Yes, she is definitely different from what she puts up, but in a good way," Tsunade murmured to herself, writing down some things.

The clock chimed six o'clock, and the duo both reluctantly put down their books. Kohana followed Naruto to the dining room where a feast was laid out for them. Tsunade was already eating, looking at some papers, writing things down now and again. Kohana and Naruto sat across from each other, said thanks, and began eating.

"Naruto-kun, you'll have to leave by seven o'clock. Kohana will accompany you home. Tomorrow however, she and I won't be here, just so you know."

"Where are you going, baachan?" Naruto asked worriedly, stuffing some rice in his mouth.

"I have to help Kohana train. We'll be back in a few years time."

"But…that's such a long time! What if you forget about me when you get back? What will I do then? I won't have any friends." Naruto looked about ready to cry. He lowered his head, his hands furiously wiping at his eyes. "Why can't you take me with you?" He looked up, his eyes slightly red.

Kohana's heart tightened. They were really hurting him, and it didn't make her feel any better.

"Naruto, we're leaving you here, but we'll be back. In that time, you can get stronger. If you work hard to get stronger, then so will I. We can even battle when I get back. I know it's not that good of a reason, but there are other people you'll meet here, people who will care about you." Kohana told him, her eyes looking at him steadily.

He remained silent. "Okay," he finally whispered, "but you'll have to buy me as much ramen as I want."

Kohana laughed heartily. It would be the least she could do. Mentally, she stored that promise in the back of her head. "Alright, now don't be sad. You're always happy that it's just not right." Kohana smiled at Naruto who smiled back. The rest of dinner went by smoothly. They hardly talked, only ate. When they finished, Naruto had only a half hour left.

"Naruto, I'd like to give you something. It might seem kind of girlish, but you'll be able to remember me, right?" She led him up to her room. Inside she shuffled through her things, finally pulling out a locket. "This is my favorite locket, but I've never had any pictures to put in there. You can keep it and put in people's pictures, but only two will fit."

Naruto took the locket, a look of amazement on his face. "Arigatou Kohana-neechan. No one has ever given me a gift before. Arigatou," he told her again. He put it in his pocket.

"Now let's go tour Tsunade-sensei's garden. I want to see it before you leave. You can help me name flowers and herbs." Naruto walked out the door and went out the backyard door with Kohana. For the next twenty minutes, they toured the garden. Kohana then took Naruto home.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kohana asked worriedly as Naruto searched for his keys.

"Yes; Hokage-sama comes over whenever he can in the morning to see how I'm doing. And he has one of the jounins get my groceries once a week. I'm well cared for." He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Okay then. Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"'Night Kohana-neechan. I can't wait for our battle." Kohana nodded in agreement and left.

She walked down the street, shivering slightly. She felt like someone was watching her, but she shook it off. Soon she reached Tsunade's house. The light under Tsunade's light was still on. Kohana decided to take a shower and read a little before going to bed. She did so, finally falling asleep two hours later.

Around ten o'clock, Tsunade checked up on her. She sensed a strong chakra coming from outside the window. Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Quietly she walked over and looked out. The chakra had disappeared. Either that person had sensed her, or had disappeared. For a half hour Tsunade stood there, finally concluding that the person was gone. She left to her room.

Little did Tsunade know, Uchiha Itachi sat outside Kohana's bedroom window. He was silently berating himself for not concealing his chakra in the first place.

'So she's going to become a kunoichi? Interesting…' He thought to himself. He watched Kohana sleep. At last he took one last look at her and left.

In her sleep, Kohana mumbled, "Itachi…."

**A/N: How was that? I'm so glad I had an idea of what to do. Anyways, please review! And before I forget, I'd like to thank all my reviews and people who put my story on favs or alert: Akiko no Hikari, hardy4ever, Luna.the.betrayed.ninja, evil panda100, Aisu Tenshi, AnimeSpaz, xLycia, xXcAnDiStArZXx, Star's Twilight and Anbu Nin Alchemist.** **Thanks for reviewing and reading! It's really appreciated. I just hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer (for this chapter, my last chapter, and all my other chapters to come): I don't own Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I feel really proud of myself. I decided to be ambitious and I've put up two chapters in one day! I'm so happy! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning at five a.m., Tsunade and Kohana left the village of Konaha. For the next five years, there was no trace of either of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, you're going to pay for that!" A loud, shrill voice screamed at the laughing blonde. He bent over, clutching his stomach. It hurt so much from laughing.

A pink-haired kunoichi stormed around the corner, her face livid. Naruto looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Come on Sakura, it was only a joke." A nervous look took over his face as he continued backing away. "Um, Sasuke, if you could help, it'd be nice." A raven-haired boy looked between Naruto and Sakura boredly.

"Sorry dobe, but I can't move." He replied in a monotone voice, leaning against the tree trunk. Naruto yelled and tried to run away. Sakura however had a hold on his shirt.

"That wasn't funny Naruto," she told him through gritted teeth, her face turning redder by the moment. She brought back her fist and punched him. He flew slightly, hitting the fence and causing a small dent. As he slid down, the fence behind him flew apart from the impact. She smiled in satisfaction.

"It's good to see you haven't changed much Naruto." A small giggle was heard. Naruto looked around for the person who called his name; Sakura did as well, while Sasuke tried looking for a chakra.

Finally he spotted something and threw a shuriken at it. Again the giggle was heard.

"You guys are so tense. Why? Kohana said you guys were more fun. I guess she was lying." The name 'Kohana' sparked something in Naruto, a memory of some sort. To him, that name seemed familiar. The same was with Sasuke who simply shook it off.

"Emiko, stop toying with them. It's getting rather boring," a quiet voice spoke up. Sasuke swerved his head. A woman sat on the branch opposite his, her amber eyes looking down at an area near Naruto.

"Geez, Kohana, you're no fun." Sasuke watched edgily as a girl seemed to appear out of thin air. Unlike her companion, she had short brown hair and purple-blue eyes. A small pout was on her face, hands on her hips. The girl on the opposite branch rolled her eyes. There was another puff of smoke. There stood a man with light blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Yes, Emiko, stop this nonsense. We have to meet Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama. They'll be wondering where we are if we're late."

"And you know how Yukio never likes being late." Kohana laughed, disappearing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared next to Yukio, running a hand through her curls.

"But Hana, aren't you going to fight? You know you've been waiting forever for this fight." Emiko replied, using their nickname for Kohana, trying to buy time.

"Yes, but we have time. We're staying a little longer than usual. Besides, I want to see what he has first and if he's improved." Kohana replied.

"Come on Hana, it's so much fun to see you fight. And plus, don't you need to warm-up? You know we'll have to fight for Kakashi-sensei. He's been waiting to see us for a while." Emiko continued, shuffling around to Yukio's other side.

"Fine, but only if you stop nagging me." Emiko nodded enthusiastically. For reasons unknown to Kohana, Emiko looked up to her.

In a flash Kohana disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, pushing him onto his feet. He stumbled, looking around. Suddenly she came up on his left side, shoving him down.

"How dull. In two moves he's down. Tsunade-sama said he was actually strong." Yukio said boredly, his arms loosely crossed.

"Maybe she meant the dark-haired boy," Emiko suggested.

Kohana stood up, dusting herself off. "That was rather below par. Guess we'll have to talk to Kakashi-sensei and see how he's training you guys. Let's get going. Apparently my expectations were too high." She turned and began walking down the street.

"W-wait!" Naruto scrambled to his feet. The trio turned at the same time, causing him to gulp. They seemed so intimidating. "Who are you?"

"You know our names, don't you? That should be enough. Although, I'm rather surprised you don't remember me Naruto." Kohana looked at him again when he didn't answer. "How about this…I owe you as much ramen as you can eat. Your cell and mine can get together for dinner tonight at Ichikaru, okay? See ya." She and her team vanished.

"Hey, let's go find out who they are. They should be with Kakashi-sensei, and we need to find him as well. It's perfect." He ran off.

"N-Naruto, wait up!" Sakura ran after him. Sasuke sighed and decided to follow. Soon they reached Hokage tower. They walked in, making their way to the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door. They waited for a second before the door opened.

"I told you they'd follow us Tsunade-sensei." Emiko said, opening the door wider. The three teenagers stepped into the room hesitantly. Emiko took her place in a chair beside her companions and another older lady who sat before the Hokage.

"Please, sit down," the Hokage gestured to three chairs on the side of the room. Half in shadow stood Kakashi, leaning against the wall. The three sat down, quiet.

"Now, Kohana, how have you been these past couple years? According to Tsunade, you've improved greatly. You're almost as strong as she is she's told me."

Kohana blushed. "Oh no, I could never be as good as Tsunade-sensei. I'm still amateurish."

"According to your teammates, you're very good as well. But anyways, how are you working out your accommodations?"

"They'll be staying with me. I have enough room in my house." Tsunade replied right away. The Hokage nodded and continued speaking.

"Kohana, how has your search been going? Any signs at all?" He asked, taking a puff of his pipe.

"There were sightings in some villages and I've gone to investigate. However, he's always departed before I got there. One time I almost confronted him, but there was a distraction." Kohana replied emotionlessly.

"Ano, who exactly is this person?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"That's classified information," Yukio told him harshly.

"Yukio, it's alright." Kohana put a hand on his arm, reassuring him slightly.

"Uchiha Itachi," she replied, staring pointedly at Sasuke whose fists at once clenched. "So I was right. It is you Sasuke. I'm even more hurt that you didn't remember me. I guess you're just too caught up in revenge that you've forgotten."

"How do you know me? I don't believe we've ever met."

Kohana laughed. "That, Sasuke-kun, is where you're wrong." A look of annoyance crossed Sasuke's face. Sakura on the other hand was a bit jealous that the pretty girl was close to Sasuke, or had been in some way.

"Pinkie looks jealous Hana," Emiko informed, smirking slightly. The small comment made Sakura tick. She hated when people called her 'pinkie'.

Kohana laughed again. "Well there's no need for her to be. I already have someone to love, and Sasuke-kun is rather too young for me. Besides, I think your comment really hurt her."

"Hokage-sama, I think we're done here. If you need to talk to me or any of my students about anything, you know where to get us." Tsunade stood up and walked to the door, her students following like baby chicks.

"Come on, let's get going as well." Kakashi said, following the quartet out the door. His team followed after. Outside, Kohana turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei, I promised Naruto that I'd treat him and his friends to dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"That's sweet of you, but no, I have some paperwork to do for Hokage-sama." Tsunade waved off her students and made her way home.

"Kakashi-sensei, she's treating us to ramen at Ichikaru." Naruto informed as the group walked out of Hokage tower.

"Kakashi-sensei, would you like to join us? I'm treating tonight."

"That's kind of you, but I have some things to attend to. Perhaps another time." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the six.

"Come on." Emiko motioned, heading for Ichikaru.

"Um…Kohana-san, not to be rude, but will you be able to pay for Naruto? He eats a lot when it comes to ramen."

"Don't worry. I've been working really hard to make sure I'd have enough money to pay for Naruto. I know what kind of appetite he has. He could eat a big bowl of ramen in about five minutes when it would take someone about twenty minutes to do so. Anyways, let's get going. I haven't slept in days and would like to do so soon." She and Yukio caught up with Emiko who had decided to stop for a moment and wait. Reluctantly, Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto who was excited for some ramen.

When the three reached Ichikaru, Kohana, Emiko, and Yukio were already sitting down, steaming bowls of ramen before them, heavily discussing something. When Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura entered the place, they began eating, quietly murmuring to each other. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ordered their food and began eating when it came.

"Um…Kohana-san, how exactly do we know each other? I don't really think we clarified that." Naruto spoke up through a mouthful of noodle.

Kohana suddenly laughed, causing Naruto to stare at her strangely. "Gomen, but I remember when we first met. It was here in Ichikaru about five years ago. You were eating miso ramen that time as well and spoke to me with noodles in your mouth. However, you called me 'Kohana-neechan'. I thought it was rather cute. Anyways, that's basically how we met. After eating though, we went to Tsunade-sensei's home and read manga. We had dinner and then toured the garden. And then I dropped you off at your apartment and Tsunade-sensei and I left the next morning." She allowed Naruto to let all that information to sink in. "Do you remember now Naruto?"

"I think I'm getting there," the blonde replied, putting more ramen in his mouth.

Kohana sighed. "Well, that's a start. Eat and I'll pay." She continued eating, finally finishing as Naruto was finishing his fifth bowl.

Suddenly Kohana had a violent fitting cough. She clutched at her chest, covering her mouth. Emiko and Yukio looked at each other before ushering their teammate out.

"No, I'm fine." She told them, fighting to sit back down.

"Kohana, we have to get to Tsunade-sensei before things get worse," Emiko whispered worriedly under her breath.

"No, I have to stay and wait 'til Naruto is finished. Then we can go." Kohana stood stubbornly, her face growing paler.

"Kid, hurry up and finish alright? That's your last bowl okay?" Yukio turned back to Kohana. "There, just pay for the kid and we'll leave."

Kohana turned to Naruto who sheepishly said, "Don't worry. I don't want you getting sick. If I have any more ramen, I'll pay for it myself." He smiled at her reassuringly. Kohana nodded and took out a wallet, pulling out some money. She set it on the counter and was ushered out by her friends.

"I hope Kohana-san is alright." Sakura said anxiously.

"Her friends seemed like they had things under control. Apparently that happens to her often." Sasuke said tonelessly, taking a sip of water.

"I guess. Maybe she has a weak heart or something," Sakura concluded, shrugging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sensei! Tsunade-sensei!" Emiko yelled hysterically as they stormed into the house, Kohana lying unconscious in Yukio's arms. Tsunade came out of her office and trailed after Yukio who brought Kohana to her room. He set her on the bed and stepped aside.

For the next half hour Tsunade sat by Kohana's bed, once in while using her chakra. Finally she decided to leave her alone.

"Someone needs to check on her every once in a while to make sure things are fine." Tsunade told them. "You all need rest, so I'll stay up and watch her, alright?"

"But--" Emiko began. "You need rest as well. You've stayed up later than we have and done more than us these past couple days. Yukio and I should be the ones to watch over Kohana."

"No. I want you guys to rest, and you will do so, alright?" Tsunade said sternly. Yukio and Emiko nodded and headed out to their own rooms. Tsunade took one last look at Kohana and left, closing the door behind her.

At the window, Itachi sat, watching. He needed that woman out. He wanted to see Kohana now. Finally when she left he smirked in satisfaction. When she was far enough away, he popped into Kohana's room. Instantly he went over to her bed. He removed his cloak and settled beside her.

Her eyes fluttered open. "I-Itachi?" She whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't be here you know." She continued, hugging him slightly.

"I wanted to see you before I leave," he murmured, pulling her closer. Yes, this was out of character for him, but he loved Kohana, and she meant everything to him. He'd come to terms with this the last time they'd met.

"Rest. I'm only staying here a little longer." She nodded, closing her eyes. In a couple minutes time she fell asleep. Itachi stayed for a half hour before disappearing.

Tsunade stepped into the room and tensed when she sensed traces of Uchiha Itachi's chakra. She walked over to Kohana and sighed in relief when she found out Kohana was still breathing. However, she looked quizzically at the rumpled blankets beside Kohana. That was where his traces of chakra was most powerful. She looked again at Kohana and realized that she really was asleep and wasn't faking.

"Kohana, is there something you're hiding from me?" Tsunade murmured to herself. She looked once more at Kohana before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

The next morning, Kohana woke up. She turned to the side, hoping to see Itachi's face. To her disappointment, all that greeted her were rumpled sheets.

"Of course. If he stayed here, Tsunade would've had him arrested." She mumbled to herself. She lay back down in bed, closing her eyes. The door slowly creaked open and Emiko peeked in.

"Hana…are you okay?" She asked timidly, so unlike her. Kohana turned to her side and smiled reassuringly. Emiko softly made her way in and kneeled down beside Kohana's bed. Her eyes were alert, a little tired, and scared.

"Hey, what's got you so scared?" Kohana asked hoarsely. She sat up, clutching her head. She groaned. "Crap; I need some medicine or something."

"Are you hungry Kohana? I'll bring up some breakfast for you. When I came up here, Yukio was beginning to prepare breakfast. I think Tsunade-sensei went to the hospital to see how things are holding up there. Apparently there was an attack in the forest last night. One of the guards spotted our class S ninja."

Kohana became alert. 'I hope it wasn't Itachi. If it was anyone but him, I'll be fine.' "W-who-who was it?" She stuttered, trying her best to look normal.

"Orochimaru," Emiko told her simply. "It seems he's been after Uchiha Sasuke for a while now. Hokage-sama and a lot of the Anbu black are watching Uchiha-san closely and the village entrances. I guess it's very important that Uchiha-san is protected. He is, after all, the only remaining Uchiha of his clan; besides Uchiha Itachi, of course." Emiko then stood up. "Oh, I shouldn't be worrying you like this. You're sick and I'm not making things any better."

"No, it's really alright Emiko. I'm feeling much better. I think I'll eat breakfast downstairs with you guys." Emiko looked at Kohana anxiously before nodding her consent.

"How many people were injured during the attack?"

"A couple. They were alerted as soon as possible so not much damage was done. However, Orochimaru and his minions are very powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru was as strong as Tsunade-sensei or Jiriya-sensei."

"Speaking of Jiriya-sensei, do you know when he will be arriving? I've been meaning to ask him something about toad summoning. I haven't reached the endurance point where I'm able to use a lot of my chakra and still have enough to summon my toad. I was hoping to find him and ask him to train with me."

"Actually he's here already; Tsunade-sensei said that he arrived soon after the Chunin preliminaries were finished. He was assigned to train Uzumaki-kun. Uzumaki-kun is not all that bad. He is actually very powerful once you get to him. I'm guessing that you simply caught him by surprise yesterday."

"That's true, but as a ninja, one should expect such attacks and be ready for them as soon as possible. His reaction should have been like Sasuke-kun's when he heard your giggle yesterday. He should have been alert, quick, and ready to battle. Even if Naruto-kun is strong, he's still not ready to face the real way of ninjas. To be used as tools; that is our purpose."

"According to Tsunade-sensei who heard it from Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-san has decided to have his own ninja way."

"And what is that, exactly?" Kohana asked interestedly as they walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table as did Yukio and Emiko. Steaming food was laid before them.

"He said that he will never give up and that he'll take a path with no regrets. Those are pretty strong words for someone like him."

"I guess the goofball is the one who understands life the most," Yukio added quietly.

"And I also heard from Tsunade-sensei that he beat Hyuuga Neji-san in the chunin finals. It was surprising to everyone to say the least. He had promised a companion, Hyuuga Hinata-san, that he would beat Neji-san. Neji-san had beaten Hinata-san badly, I'm guessing."

"Naruto-kun must really value friendship then. But really, have you seen Jiriya-san at all? I need him to help me train. Things are getting harder, and slacking off is something I really can't be doing now, with or without this sickness."

"Kohana, pushing yourself too much will only be a burden in the end. Your condition will get worse and you'll have to stay in bed even longer, which means less training. You, as a medic nin, must know this well."

"Of course I do; I also know what my limits are. I am like any other person who wants to exceed those limits. You may think me a fool for it, but this is something that gives me life, something I can do that will help people."

"You confuse me sometimes, Kohana. You've changed a lot…sometimes too much, and that worries me." Emiko stared down at her plate and slowly began eating.

"Please. You always get worried and scared over the stupidest things. Not to be cruel or anything, but I think it'd be better if you minded your own business. I'm done; I need to go find Jiriya-sensei." Kohana stood and made her way out the door.

"How did Kohana become so stubborn? Why is she so different? She used to be so much quieter and a little more obedient; or she'd at least listen and take into account what we were suggesting." Emiko looked to Yukio for answers.

"She's 21 and old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, for the first 16 years of her life she depended on other people, but now I think she just want to be more independent. She doesn't want us spending all our time worrying about her. This is her new way of showing that she's alright." Yukio told her, putting his full plate in the sink. "I'm full; I'll be in the forest if you need anything."

Emiko watched him go, totally distraught. "What's happening to us? We all used to share everything. What's so different now?" She stood and left the kitchen, leaving the food on the table.

**A/N: Here's my next chapter. Sorry I ended so lamely; I just wanted to update before Christmas. Here's my holiday gift for you all (since I don't want to say Christmas because some of you might not celebrate that, so yeah…)! Thanks for all the reviews! Can't wait for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Kohana made her way to Hokage tower where she was sure she'd find Tsunade. If Tsunade was there, then Jiraiya would be as well. The perverted toad sage always loved bothering her sensei. As she was making her way over, she ran into some unexpected people.

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't you and your team be training with Kakashi-sensei?" Kohana asked, stopping for a moment.

"That pervert has been late for two hours. There was no way we were waiting at the bridge for that long. Besides, I was hungry." Naruto claimed. "We're going to Ichiraku now. Want to join us?"

"Thank you, but I have to find Tsunade-sensei. Naruto, have you seen Jiraiya-sensei by the way? I wanted to ask him some questions about my training."

"You mean you train?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. In response Sakura punched his head and answered, "Of course she does. Just because she's good enough to be an Anbu Black Ops, it doesn't mean she doesn't train. You have to train in order to be that good."

"Well you didn't have to hit me, Sakura. You could've just told me." Naruto scowled, rubbing his head furiously.

Kohana laughed and the group stopped to look at her. This was the first time they'd ever seen or heard her laugh; well, besides at Ichiraku the day before, but this laugh was different somehow, more carefree. She had been so serious yesterday.

"What?" She stopped, noticing the stares. "Is there something on my face? Or has my beauty overwhelmed you all?" She smirked playfully. "I have to get going. I need to find Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei." She began running away.

"Kohana-san, Jiraiya-sensei's at Hokage tower!" Naruto yelled after her. She turned around to give them a nod and sped away, nothing but a blur.

"You were rather quiet, Sasuke-kun." Sakura commented as they made their way to Ichikaru.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, his face stoic.

"That means something's wrong. Tell us what's wrong, teme, and maybe we can help you." Naruto replied soothingly, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Orochimaru was spotted yesterday," Sakura brought up, hoping that a fight wouldn't occur. "Lots of people were hurt as well. I wonder how he got past our defenses. It's just lucky that lots of the Anbu Black Ops were here."

"I saw him yesterday…Itachi. He was probably here with Orochimaru."

"But didn't Itachi leave Akatsuki?" Sakura asked curiously. "If that's so, then he wouldn't be here with Orochimaru. Unless he has his own business here which is possible."

"Let's just forget it. It was probably just a false alarm." Sasuke said, ending the conversation as they walked into the ramen shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Kohana reached Hokage tower. She made her way to the Hokage's door and knocked.

"Come in," he told her calmly. She slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Already there was Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Hokage, and a blonde girl.

"Kohana-san, please sit down," the Hokage told her gravely. She did so, crossing her legs and staring at the four through emotionless eyes.

"This is Hatsui Miyo; you may recognize her from your childhood." The Hokage began, taking a puff from his pipe.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I don't." Kohana replied dully, loosely folding her arms. The girl as well remained impassive, though Kohana saw a brief flash of hurt cross her emerald eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about? I have some business with Jiraiya-sensei that I'd like to take care of as soon as I can."

"Yes, actually; it was said that Uchiha Itachi was spotted in the village as well. He was also said to have been seen near where you were staying. According to my memory, you knew him when you were younger, did you not?"

"I did," Kohana replied.

"Do you have any remembrance of meeting him last night? I know you weren't very well, but we have reason to believe that he might have been with you. I know this is a very strong accusation, but have you been conversing or been in contact with him at all?"

"No," Kohana told them coolly. 'Who could've seen Itachi?' She looked at the group, evaluating them. 'It has to be one of these three. There's no way Hatsui-san would be able to spot Itachi.'

"You're sure about this?" The Hokage asked one last time. Kohana nodded. He heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his temples. "You know I don't approve of this Tsunade, but do what you must."

Kohana knew what was coming. They believed her to have valuable information about Itachi, and she did, but there was no way she was sharing. They would try and get it out of her, most likely put her in a sort of trance; that was what Miyo was for. However, Kohana knew how to fight against these sorts of things.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I promised Kakashi-sensei that I'd help him train his cell today. I guess we'll have to talk another time, Jiraiya-sensei." She stood up and bowed before walking to the door as casually as possible, as if she didn't know what was happening.

"I'm sorry Kohana, but I can't allow to leave. Any information you have could change whether or not we capture Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru. This is serious; we are all serious. Are you willing to give up the lives of this entire village for the life of a criminal?" Tsunade looked at her pupil through troubled eyes.

"If I had any information, I would share it. I would give up my life in order to keep everyone else's. You, of all people, should know this Tsunade-sensei." Kohana answered steadily, slowly opening the doorknob. She opened the door and to her surprise, another person was standing out there.

"Haru-kun!" Kohana exclaimed in surprise. She took a step back in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" Harayame Haru was Kohana's best friend—actually, he was her only friend. He attended the city school like her, and that's where they had met. It was startling now to see that he, too, was an Anbu Black Ops of Konoha village.

He gave her his same boyish smile and said, "Long time no see, huh, Kohana?" He began walking towards her, causing her to back up even more. She watched in despair as the door closed behind him. "So how've you been?" He continued conversationally.

"Fine, you?" Kohana continued, playing along. Inside her mind she was planning an escape. If she could get out of here, she'd be fine. She could get to the house, pack a couple of things and leave for the village hidden in the mist. They'd offer her some shelter, if for some time.

"Never been better. Actually, I'm a little amazed that you're here. I never imagined you as a ninja, and an Anbu Black to top it off. You really are amazing. In a few years' training you've almost surpassed the sannin that are here with us."

"Well, I've always been a hard worker. I guess training everyday for a long time really starts developing your skills. But how did you come to be an Anbu Black?"

"Just wanted a little revenge against someone," Haru replied indifferently.

"And who is this person, may I ask. And why would you want revenge? You don't really seem like the person who would do that sort of thing."

"Things change, Kohana. People change. It's all a part of human nature." He backed her into a chair and she fell. Immediately, Tsunade bound Kohana with her chakra.

"I'm really sorry Kohana, but we must get whatever information you may have on Uchiha Itachi."

Kohana smirked lightly at her sensei and replied, "I hope you're ready for disappointment then, Tsunade-sensei."

"I really am sorry about this Kohana." Tsunade whispered.

"I know; that's what makes this easier to forgive." Kohana replied, her steel gray eyes flashing. Tsunade moved away from her student and nodded to Miyo. Miyo began chanting quickly, her hands moving in a blur. Kohana relaxed, closing her eyes. It wouldn't help if she became afraid. 'Clear your mind. Be free of all thoughts and emotions. Only then will they be allowed to never see what you know, what they want.' Itachi's voice whispered in her mind. Yes, it was Itachi who taught her to block people from finding out any information about him or anything else.

Free of everything, Kohana opened her eyes and was met with Miyo's startling bright ones. Kohana could feel her probing, trying to get past any and all defenses that Kohana may have. After a few moments, Miyo collapsed. Haru caught her.

"Bring Hatsui-san to the infirmary and come back as fast as you can," the Hokage told him. He nodded and quickly made his way out. As the door closed, Jiraiya sighed beside Kohana.

"Kohana-san, I've known since you first began training, and I wonder why you do not tell us what you know. If you had nothing to hide, then you'd let us see; however, your defenses are so well that even Miyo-san fainted from using too much of her chakra."

"Then she should've known her limits, should she not? Every shinobi should know when they can and can't go on. It was foolish of her to even try and penetrate my mind in the first place." Kohana told them quietly. She looked at the chakra strings. 'These would not be hard to escape from. This isn't up to par with what Tsunade-sensei is capable of. I wonder if she's just waiting so I'll flee and they can have me captured. Then they can put me under more intense examination.'

"Hokage-sama, may I…?" Tsunade gazed forlornly at the Hokage who nodded yes. She looked back, disappointment in her eyes.

"I hope you enjoy watching me as I fall apart," Kohana told them. Tsunade's dark brown eyes mesmerized her. Slowly Kohana's eyes glazed over.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Mama, hurry up! I don't want to be late for school!" Kohana watched a smaller version of herself run ahead of her mother towards a big school in the city._

"_Kohana, dear, watch out!" Before Kohana knew what was happening, she had run into someone and knocked them down. She, too, had fallen. Looking down, she found a pair of dark onyx eyes staring back at her._

"_Uchiha-san, I'm so sorry that Kohana wasn't watching where she was going." Her mother apologized, gently picking Kohana up. _

"_It's really nothing. Itachi is to blame as well. Besides, there was no harm done." Mikoto smiled at Kohana and her mother kindly as Itachi picked himself up. _

"_What are you doing in the city anyways?" Mikoto asked as they began walking._

"_Today is the first day of school for Kohana. She's extremely excited. What about your son?"_

"_Oh, he's attending the academy in Konoha."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"I don't understand why you're doing so poorly in school. You're intelligent beyond these simple levels. Don't you want to excel?" _

_"If I do excel, things will get harder. I like what I'm doing now. It's so easy. I just have to act stupid and I'll be fine." Kohana grumbled crossly. This was the billionth time they'd spoken of these matters._

_"Sweetheart, things will always get harder. You're a prodigy who needs to exercise her limits, push her boundaries. How do you think Itachi-san got to where he is now? He worked hard and wasn't afraid of anything that may have made things more complicated. You're a smart girl who deserves some free rein; you deserve to be praised for your smarts." Kohana's mother stroked her hair softly._

_"I guess…but if things get too hard, can I quit?"_

_Her mother bit her lip before answering. "Yes, but you must always try and do your best. I'm sure that you'll find it all easy and that you'll be as well known in this village as Itachi-san."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_On the forest floor were various shinobi weapons: the shuriken, the kunai knife, and many others._

_'I wonder who these belong to.' Kohana wondered, stepping around the weapons. She made to touch one, but another kunai knife flew down and imbedded itself in the ground near her hand. She looked up and gasped as someone came, pushing her into a nearby tree. Her eyes were shut tight. Slowly she opened them and gaped._

_"U-U-Uchiha-san?" She asked quietly, her eyes widening. Indeed it was Itachi, his face calm, his eyes of the sharingan. He let her go and she fell in a heap on the floor._

_As if she weren't there, he continued training. Kohana watched in amazement as he moved swiftly and gracefully, never missing a target. _

_"Are you just going to sit there?" He asked her unperturbedly, continuing relentlessly. Kohana shook her head and walked away bit by bit, still watching and entranced by the intricate sort of dance Itachi did as he moved._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Kohana, move faster! If I were a real enemy, I would have already killed you by now and moved on to the village!" Tsunade yelled at her. Kohana stood off to the side of the attacks, breathing heavily._

_"I can't do this anymore, Tsunade-sensei. Can we just stop? Please? I'm tired."_

_"Would you ask your enemy that? Would you ask if you could rest? No, you must continue on no matter how tired you are. It doesn't matter how much you exert yourself. Your one goal now is to protect the village and all of its inhabitants. If you let me through, you fail again!" _

_Kohana sighed, knowing that Tsunade was right. She continued on, determined to finally pass. Yukio and Emiko thought her nothing but a pampered princess who was not ready for the life of a shinobi. However, Kohana would prove them wrong. She would surpass them._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Uchiha Itachi was spotted in a village near Sunagakure. Go there and find him. Once you do, you must bring him back, and only then will we be able to learn his secrets." By now, Kohana had grown to be a fine shinobi and had surprised everyone, most of all, her teammates Emiko and Yukio. "Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, Tsunade-sensei," the three replied before heading out into the night, bags on their backs._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"You really are weak." Kohana groaned as her head slammed into a tree. It was like a replay of when they were twelve. "To allow yourself to be captured so easily…pathetic." She opened her eyes which turned cold when she saw the sharingan eyes of Itachi._

_"Traitor," she spat, literally spitting on him._

_"At least you've grown some backbone and aren't the same lovesick girl I last saw," he smirked, his grip on her tightening. Kohana's jaw clenched; that was the only motion she showed to prove that his hold on her hurt._

_"You don't look any better than the last time I saw you either. According to my sources, you still have lots of blood on your hands. Sasuke-kun's coming after you as well."_

_"A trivial complication which can be taken care of easily." He shrugged. A sudden noise behind them caused Itachi to drop Kohana and disappear. However, not before he said, "I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Kill me now, if you're so great, Itachi." She spat out his name with total contempt. "Unless, of course, you're scared of hurting a childhood companion." She sat, immobile, tied down by chakra strings._

_"This girl talks too much, Itachi-san. Can we just kill her and be done?" Kisame looked at Itachi who stood there quietly, simply observing with his blood red eyes._

_"Kisame, leave us for a moment. We'll soon be done here." Kisame vanished without a word._

_"Your friend is right. Just kill me and be done with it already. It's not like I'm an asset to anyone."_

_"Au contraire, girl. You have a legacy far more superior than any living shinobi. The fools with whom you reside with, simply do not know this. When they find out however, you can be sure that your life will mean more than even the life of the Hokage." He leaned down close to her, grabbing her chin. "I'm surprised you didn't rat me out the last time we met. I was ready to take down an army of shinobi. But, being the kind person I am, I'll let you go. I enjoy this game we play: a game of cat and mouse." He undid the chakra strings and Kohana took this as her chance to attack him. She flew at him, pinning him to a tree._

_"That was a stupid mistake, Itachi."_

_"Was it, girl?" He left and rematerialized behind Kohana, pinning her to the tree. "What an amateur. This is the best Konoha can offer? If so, their ninja are growing weaker by the generation."_

_"Itachi-san, there are leaf village ninja heading this way. Let's go." said Kisame softly. He departed in a puff of smoke._

_"Until we meet next time—Kohana," Itachi whispered in her ear._

_"How do you know I won't rat you out this time?" Kohana asked, rubbing her wrists._

_"Because you still believe there is good in everyone, that I will someday turn away from my dark path and into your arms. Another foolish, childish girlhood dream that will be crushed." Kohana flushed a bright red. It was true. She believed that someday Itachi would come back; he'd be punished for his wrong deeds, but he would be a good person._

_"Fool." He said, leaving. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you." Kohana apologized. She was on a mission to find some powerful gangster leader that had been terrorizing the people of the land hidden in the mist. She was to kill him. It was a simple task, but to do this, she'd have to seduce him, and Kohana had never mastered that art. However, she had grown beautiful over the years, her looks finally matured, and she had been reassured that her simple charm would lure the man in. Tsunade had also pointed out that men would find her more appealing than Emiko who, too, was beautiful, but had a sharp tongue._

_For this meeting with the leader, Emiko had given her a kimono since it was a traditional style restaurant. It was plain black with a white flower pattern and a white obi. Her hair was put up in intricate knots and her makeup was lightly applied. In her sleeves and almost invisible pockets on her kimono, she carried her weapons which she would soon use._

_She looked up at the man and her breath hitched. It was Itachi. 'What is he doing out in the open? Then again, shinobi hardly ever come here, so there would be a lesser chance of being captured.'_

_"So the little kunoichi has become a slut now, has she? How unbecoming."_

_Kohana fumed and answered menacingly, "Of course not. That is below my expectations of myself."_

_Itachi quirked his lips and replied, "I never thought you would get worked up over something so small, such as words." _

_"Obviously I would. I don't enjoy being called a slut when I'm not one."_

_"But you are beautiful; there's no doubt of that." He stroked her cheek lovingly and his eyes almost visibly softened. Kohana's eyes widened. 'What is he doing? I bet he's going to end up killing me, and this is just a distraction.' Before Kohana could register anything, his lips lightly brushed over hers. She stood in a daze, wondering what had just occurred. Itachi vanished._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tsunade, I think that's enough. We've seen what we need to." the Hokage told her quietly. Tsunade stopped, swaying on her feet. Penetrating and sorting through her pupil's memories had been harder than she imagined.

Kohana blinked and her eyes turned back to their normal color. She looked calmly at her sensei who was caught by Jiraiya.

"I'm just like Itachi, aren't I? I am underestimated over and over by everyone because of my lack of experience in years. Yet I am beyond any of you."

"Jiraiya, take Tsunade to the infirmary. I wish to speak with Kohana-san alone." Jiraiya nodded and left.

"Kohana-san, the three of us decided that you would be given a mission considering your close acquaintance with Uchiha Itachi. …You are to lure him in and keep him wherever he is the next time you meet. Shinobi will be there to bring him back here."

Kohana scoffed. "Do you really believe that Itachi is that stupid? If so, you take too lightly of his abilities."

"Please, Kohana-san. For the sake of our village, we need Uchiha Itachi captured. Sasuke is getting restless as well; if we don't get Itachi here, then Sasuke will take matters into his own hands and seek out Orochimaru."

"Instead of using me, why don't you get someone else? I'd prefer if I wasn't given this mission. You can hand it over to Emiko if you like."

"Kohana-san, you are the closest person to Itachi. You said that you'd give up your life for the sake of everyone else here in the village. This is the time for you to show that you are willing to do that." He remained silent for a moment before continuing. "If not, you will be tried for treason against this village and banned from ever returning."

Kohana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, I'll do it."

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed that chap! Can't wait for the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs displayed in the story. They are all Ayumi Hamasaki's songs.**

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," Kohana greeted, appearing in a puff of smoke beside the copy-cat ninja.

"Good morning Kohana-san; how are you this fine morning?" Kakashi replied, unaware of the occurrences of the day before.

"As fine as I can be. Where's your cell? According to them, you didn't get any training done or begun yesterday."

She looked at him accusingly and he laughed nervously. "They're only kids, and besides, we've been training a little too much. They don't have as much stamina as you do."

"Lots of training never hurt anyone." Kohana replied airily. "Where are they anyways? It's rather odd that you're here before they are."

"They should've figured out by now that I wanted to meet them in the forest, not the bridge." He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. "They should be here--"

"Now," Kohana ended, tying the end of her long braid of hair. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd had a haircut. Her hair was growing amazingly fast and was already brushing against her ankles. As she said that word, three blurs came into sight before the two: the loudmouth, jokester Naruto, the silent and watchful Sasuke, and the strong-willed flower Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, you had us waiting at the bridge for three flipping hours! Can you imagine how hungry I got?!" Naruto exclaimed furiously, a frown on his face. "Oh, hi Kohana-san," he waved, calming down some. Kohana returned the gesture, staring amusedly at the group.

Again she looked up at the sky and smirked. "Finally." The other four looked at her strangely. To the east of them, they sensed three chakras. The chakras moved towards them—fast. Sasuke went on the defensive, pulling out a kunai knife; Sakura pulled out some shuriken; Naruto looked around, confused; Kakashi's eyes only widened slightly as he set down his book.

"Hi, Kohana-sensei!" greeted a girl as she stepped out from under the shadows of a tree. She looked to be about the same age as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Good morning Kohana-sensei," added another girl. Her voice was so quiet that it was a wonder anyone heard her.

"Kohana-sensei, why are we training so late in the day?" asked a boy, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I hate it when we train so late."

"Stop being such a baby, Yuki-kun," the first girl said sweetly, emphasizing the kun suffix. "If Kohana-sensei wants us to train later in the day, then we will. Actually," she turned to Kohana, "I think we should train all night some time. I think that'd be fun. We'd get to see the stars and the moon, and there would hardly be anyone else. Can we do that, Kohana-sensei? Pretty please? I promise I'll get Yuki-kun to stop being so mean to Uta-chan. Then again, we all know it's just an act. Yuki-kun is always so sweet to Uta-chan in private."

"Amaya, you'd better be quiet if you know what's good for you." Yuki said quietly, the wind blowing through his golden-white hair.

"Hey, who are you?!" Naruto asked loudly, pointing at the trio.

"It's not nice to point, you idiot," Yuki said, his dark gray eyes flashing.

"Yuki-kun, please don't call him an idiot. We don't even know who he is yet." Uta spoke up. The breeze that passed through Yuki's hair seemed to dance with her dark raven locks.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, this is my cell and have been for the past three years. The energetic brunette is Amaya, the golden-haired prince is Yuki, and our quiet little songbird is Uta." Kohana smiled softly while introducing her team.

"I'm surprised they gave you a team, considering how young you were." Kakashi observed, slightly surprised.

"Well Tsunade-sensei figured I needed to find out how to take care of other people besides myself. Besides, these three are much smarter than look; they have intelligence levels that may even surpass Uchiha Itachi. They are the ones who helped me get to my position, however clichéd that my sound." She swerved to her team and said, "I decided to have our training a bit later so you could spar with Kakashi's squad. How does that sound, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged. "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Alright," Sakura agreed unsurely. Sasuke said nothing, simply turned his head the other way.

"Good, good," Kohana smiled. "You three can pick whom you spar."

"I want that Yuki guy!" Naruto told them immediately.

Yuki's lips quirked up in pleasure. "Just as well. I can't wait to see your face when I beat you."

"Uh oh, that guy's underestimating Naruto. I can't wait to see his face when Naruto pounds him into the ground. He's a little like Kiba-kun, isn't he? Totally arrogant and sure that Naruto's a loser and a wimp." Sakura couldn't hide the look of glee on her face.

"Kohana-sensei, I want to battle Sasuke-kun. I want to see if he's as good a fighter as his brother." Amaya piped up excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you, girl." Sasuke snapped, extremely angered by the mere mention of his brother. Did these people not know what he had done and why Sasuke was the way he was?

"I guess that leaves just you and me, Uta-san." Sakura smiled.

"I guess so, Sakura-san," Uta replied, smiling shyly. 'She reminds me so much of Hinata,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Yuki, you and Naruto can spar first."

"Excellent; I need a good warm-up." Yuki began stretching as Uta and Amaya vanished, reappearing on branches next to Kohana.

"This should be fun to watch; he's so sure of himself; I believe in his abilities, but still, Yuki's going to win. He always wins." Amaya smiled, leaning against the tree trunk.

Naruto made the first move and attacked Yuki head on. Yuki simply stood there and took the kicks and punches Naruto gave him. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away, a sly half-smile on his face.

"I don't understand why Yuki-san is letting Naruto beat him up. I thought you said they were good, Kohana-san."

"Just wait, Kakashi-sensei. It'll be over and done with before you know it." Kohana watched as Yuki vanished. Naruto searched around, looking for him and his chakra. In a flash, Yuki reappeared, hitting Naruto with as much force as he had been hit with. Naruto flew into a tree, the trunk falling over and hitting another tree.

"And that's only about a fourth of his strength, Kakashi-sensei," Kohana informed him smugly. She didn't miss the way his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Come on Naruto! You can't let this pampered prince beat you! Show some backbone! Or some willpower or something! You think you can be Hokage with that strength? I don't think so!" Sakura shouted, watching as Naruto slowly lifted himself up. Blood flowed from a cut on the side of his head. Other scratches decorated his body as well.

"Just as I thought: weak. Why are you so weak? If you really are the holder of the Nine-tailed fox, then show me your strength. Kill me, if you must." Yuki egged on boredly.

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun, don't you think that's going a little too far?" Uta asked worriedly, looking from Yuki to Naruto.

"Don't worry too much, Uta; Yuki can take care of himself. He's a big boy." Amaya reassured her friend. Uta nodded back weakly.

Yuki decided to end the battle. He moved quickly and hit Naruto in a vital point. Naruto's eyes closed slowly and he slumped onto the ground.

"Well that was entertaining," Yuki said, dusting himself off, the scratches and bruises disappearing. "What a disappointment. I thought another like myself would be more fun to fight than a regular, wimpy human. Have fun, Amaya." He and Amaya switched places while Sakura carried Naruto to the side, laying him against a tree and dabbing at the cut on his head. Sasuke made his way to the area where Amaya was already waiting.

"Here, Sakura-san, let me heal that." Kohana said, leaning down to look at Naruto's cut. She gently laid her hand there and a light blue chakra flowed down, instantly healing his cut. "He should be awake in a couple minutes. The place Yuki hit isn't that bad."

Amaya and Sasuke had already begun their spar, matching each other punch for punch, kick for kick. Amaya pulled out a kunai knife and swiped at Sasuke who jumped back just in time, losing only a single strand of his dark hair.

"You can't use a weapon," Sasuke scowled.

"No one said you couldn't," Amaya countered cheekily as Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife. After a few moments, Amaya added, "Now I think I can understand why Itachi-san believes you to be so weak." She had whispered this in his ear, so no one else heard what had passed between them. Sasuke's jaw clenched as he lashed out at Amaya. "Being angry will get you nowhere. 'Emotions make you weak' as Itachi-san has probably told you time and time again." With this present distraction, Amaya hit Sasuke in the back of his neck.

"Game. Over." Amaya smirked, smiling in satisfaction. "The weak ones are always the easiest to get rid of first." She said under her breath. "It's your turn, Uta," she beamed.

"Well, your students sure like to toy around," Kakashi stated.

"Yes, Amaya especially, likes the game of cat and mouse. Sometimes it's a little overwhelming, but she's a good, strong fighter." She looked at Kakashi and added, "It seems like your students, however, need a lot more training. Perhaps you could join us for our session tomorrow night."

"Sounds fun, I guess; so long as my students don't end up falling asleep on their feet."

"I think they'll be fine; after all, it'll be a sort of survival test. We're having our monthly test to see how everyone's doing."

"Alright, we'll be there tomorrow night." Kakashi answered. As Sakura and Uta fought, Sasuke and Naruto slowly stirred.

"Damn, I can't believe I let that stupid Yuki beat me," Naruto groaned, rubbing his head.

"Stupid girl," Sasuke grumbled under his breath, his eyes glaring daggers at Amaya.

As Uta descended onto Sakura, smacking her into the ground, Amaya stood up and cheered. "Good job, Uta! Show her who the best is!"

"A-are y-you al-alright, Sakura-san? I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Uta said anxiously, holding out her hand to Sakura who took it appreciatively.

"Nothing but a couple of bruises and scratches. It's nothing to worry yourself about. You're pretty strong, Uta-san."

"A-a-arigatou," Uta reddened.

"Oh, darn, I missed the fights?" A boy appeared from the forest, his dark hair and dark eyes almost an exact replication of Sasuke's.

"Sai!" Uta exclaimed, running to the boy and jumping into his arms. Kohana didn't miss the small flicker of jealousy that passed through Yuki's eyes. It was common knowledge—or perhaps it was only Kohana who knew—that Amaya liked Yuki who liked Uta who liked Sai who also liked Uta. Yuki missed Amaya's looks since his eyes were only for Uta; Amaya knew Yuki liked Uta, but she wouldn't give up the chance of being seen in Yuki's eyes; Sai knew that Yuki liked Uta, so sometimes Sai would rub it in his face that Uta had somewhat chosen him. It was a complicated little circle that Kohana hoped would work out smoothly.

"Everyone, this is another student of mine: Sai. Sai, these people are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi."

"Pleased to meet you," Sai nodded. "We'll be training tomorrow night, correct?"

"Of course," Amaya replied, jumping down and landing beside Yuki who casually tried to make his way over.

"Let's all go to Ichiraku for dinner. I'm starved." Kohana said, leading the way out of the forest. Everyone followed after wordlessly. On both sides of Uta were Sai and Yuki.

They soon made it to the ramen shop and ordered their ramen. It came within record time and everyone began eating hungrily.

"Uta, I want you to sing a song for us, please. I think everyone wants to hear our little songbird's voice." Kohana suggested, not looking at Uta as she continued eating.

"Uh-um-uh-alright, sensei." Uta said. She took a sip of her water and cleared her throat. "W-w-what should I sing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Dearest," Amaya answered right away. Even though her Yuki liked Uta, Uta was unaware of his feelings. She couldn't blame either for their feelings. Uta was an innocent, naïve person. However, it sometimes angered Uta that she had a great guy like Yuki in love with her, and she chose Sai the nobody. Then again, feelings could change.

"Okay," Uta replied. That song was one of her favorite ones. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat.

hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

sonna toki itsu date  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan da ne

Uta ended the song, blushing and smiling timidly as everyone clapped enthusiastically. As she sang, more people who were walking on the streets had come in to listen.

"That was beautiful, Uta-san!" Sakura said in admiration. 'To have talent and looks is definitely unfair sometimes.'

"Kohana-sensei, why don't you sing us a song as well? We all know how well you sing; 'the voice of an angel', so we've been told by Tsunade-sensei who is the only person that's actually heard Kohana-sensei sing." Amaya encouraged, nudging her teacher.

"Oh, no, I don't think I should. Your bleeding ears will be the result of hearing my appalling singing voice."

"I highly doubt that. Stop being so modest, Kohana." Behind the group appeared Emiko and Yukio. "We heard Uta-chan's beautiful voice so we decided to come join you guys. Now, Kohana, sing for us."

Kohana sighed. "I-I guess," she mumbled dejectedly. "What song?"

"No more words," Amaya requested again. Kohana nodded, trying to remember the lyrics. She hummed the song to herself first before beginning to sing.

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
Ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku  
Soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
Ikitoshi ikeru mono nara  
Sono subete ni

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
Itsudatte haisha de itain da

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

Mamorubeki mono no tameni  
Kyou mo mata nanika wo gisei ni  
Ikitoshi ikeru monotachi  
Sono subete ga

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
Itsudatte haisha de itain da

Boku wa kimi ni nani wo tsutaerareru darou  
Konna chibboke de chiisana boku de shika nai  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
Toki ni muryoku dakara

"Like pupil like teacher, as they say," Emiko said happily. Kohana's voice had always been soothing, her words flowing and healing. It was always lovely to hear her sing.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Uchiha Itachi is your enemy. It is because of him you are like this. It is because of him that you have no family. Instead of finding a lover and living your life normally, you chose the path of a shinobi, a life of killing and using. You love him, the man who has turned your life up-side down. Why?!" Emiko screamed at her. It was a year earlier that Emiko had found out that Itachi was with Kohana. Kohana had decided to take a stroll around Sunagakure before going to sleep, and she had met Itachi by accident. By now they had come to terms with their feelings for each other. Emiko had caught them talking and threatened to tell Tsunade._

_"Why does it matter if I love him or not? It doesn't change who I am."_

_"Yes, it does. You're a traitor to your village and everyone in it. It's because of him that countless people died. I can't believe you! I always thought you were too soft and naïve, but this is going much too far." Emiko took this as a time to turn around and run back towards the small inn where they were staying._

_Kohana made to follow her, but Itachi held her back. "Let me handle this," he told her quietly._

_"Itachi," she said, grabbing his sleeve, "don't hurt her, whatever you do." He gently shook her off and left without another word. Kohana decided to tag along as well. Although she was skilled, she still couldn't catch up to Itachi. By the time she got to the inn, Itachi stood, waiting in the shadows._

_"Where's Emiko?"_

_"Sleeping," he answered. "She will remember none of this tomorrow, or ever."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kohana grabbed her head in pain. The memory, although it had no real significant meaning, had brought on a small stab of pain.

"Damn," she muttered out loud. "So these are the results of her penetration? I shouldn't have expected any less of Tsunade-sensei." She gasped at the immense pain and clenched her hair in her fist.

"Kohana-sensei, what's wrong?" Uta asked worriedly, coming to her teacher's side.

"Nothing, nothing," Kohana waved off, not wanting to worry anyone. "Just a minor headache." Her breath hitched as another stab of pain came.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Your mother's screams and pleas for help were pitiful. It's a wonder she became a part of the shinobi world in any way. Your father, on the other hand, actually put up a fight. It was rather enjoyable…until I cut off his head. I never did enjoy seeing his face at the academy. …I wanted to be kind and have you greet both their dead corpses, but you came a bit too early. It's really a shame you didn't see your father's dying expression. He begged me to spare you…and that's the only reason you live today."_

_"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Kohana spat, blood spurting out and onto the grass beneath her._

_"Let's just say that you have a bigger part to play. You're far more valuable than everyone gives you credit for."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kohana gave a small scream of pain. "Please, please make it stop. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kohana-sensei, snap out of it! Kohana-sensei, it's alright." Uta looked fearfully at Amaya who didn't know what to do. She was the medic nin in training, but she had no idea how to handle this.

"Emiko-sensei, Yukio-sensei, what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked, a tint of concern in his voice. He'd never seen this happen to his teacher.

"I don't know," Emiko muttered, looking at Yukio who shook his head.

"Let's take her to Tsunade-sensei. She should be home now." Yukio picked Kohana up and disappeared.

"Here, this should cover the bill." Emiko added, dropping some bills on the table before trailing after her teammates. Without any hesitation, Amaya, Uta, Sai, and Yuki followed.

"Kakashi-sensei, what just happened?" Sakura asked, looking at her teacher with questioning eyes.

"I don't really know either, Sakura, but I'm betting that Tsunade knows." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not missing out on this. I'm worried about Kohana-san as well." Naruto piped up, taking the path that he'd seen the others take.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura urged, chasing after Naruto. Sasuke sighed petulantly. He was tired and hated being around people too long. However, his slight curiosity got the better of him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chap! And if you want to hear the songs, I have some really cute amvs (of course I didn't make them) that go really well with the songs. The hyperlinks are on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Tsunade-sensei, help! We need help for Kohana-sensei!" Amaya yelled frantically, bursting into the home. "Tsunade-sensei, this is serious! I'm not joking!" Amaya ran towards the office and pushed the door open. It was dark; there was no sign that Tsunade had ever been there.

"Damn it, she's not here," Yuki cursed, pounding the wall. "We have to get her to the hospital, then."

"N-n-no…I-I'm…fine…really," Kohana reassured them weakly, removing herself from Yukio's arms. Yukio consented, but remained alert in case Kohana slipped.

"Don't touch me. It's just a minor headache; I'll have some tea or something and it'll be gone tomorrow morning." She grabbed onto the wall and slumped, clutching her head again. "I hate this. Please stop it…please…."

_

* * *

_

_Kohana walked into the forest, the full moon shining brightly on her and the village. She heard a small rustle and looked up, already knowing who it was._

_"It's rather odd that you're here before I am. Usually I'm the one kept waiting." Kohana made her way up the tall tree and settled on a tree branch beside the person._

_"I missed you," he told her simply. Kohana laughed lightly and grabbed his hand. She leaned against his shoulder and replied, "I missed you too, Itachi."_

_

* * *

_

_"Itachi…why…why did you…why did you change so much?" Kohana averted her eyes as she asked her question. It had been bothering her for quite some time, and now she finally had the courage to ask her question._

_"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence._

_"I think you understand. You aren't that stupid." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Before…before you…well, you were so kind—especially to Sasuke-kun. You were willing to help him and show him around and everything. What made you change?"_

_"I don't have to answer to you." Itachi replied quietly, ending the conversation._

_

* * *

_

"I hate this. I hate this. Go away…please…leave me alone. I don't want to see you," Kohana whispered.

"Kohana, snap out of it!" Emiko grabbed Kohana's forearm and shook her slightly. "Snap out of it!"

"Go away!" She screamed, smacking Emiko away. Emiko, not expecting the attack, flew, slamming into a wall, creating a small dent. She was knocked unconscious and slowly slid down the fall, lying on the ground.

"Kohana-sensei, what's wrong?" Uta sobbed, tears forming in her eyes. She hardly ever cried, but she was scared. She didn't know what was wrong.

"Sai-san, go and see if Tsunade-sensei is at the hospital," Yukio commanded. The dark haired boy disappeared immediately, but not before casting Uta a concerned look. As soon as he left, Kakashi and his team appeared.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked, his eyes flicking to Kohana who was quietly crying.

"Kohana knocked out Emiko and Sai-san went to go get Tsunade." Yukio informed them. "It'll be fruitless trying to get her to move so as long as we can get Tsunade here quickly, everything will be fine."

"Hey, Uta, stop crying or else you'll make me start too." Amaya mumbled weakly to her friend.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry," Uta whispered, furiously wiping away at her eyes. Yuki sighed under his breath and pulled Uta to him.

"Don't cry. Kohana-sensei will be alright." He held her tight and continued to whisper words of comfort into her ears. Amaya averted her eyes, not wanting to see this small display of affection that she had hoped Yuki would someday show her. Amaya wasn't angry with Uta though, because Uta wasn't a boy stealer. She was the sweetest and quietest girl Amaya had ever known.

Yuki reveled in the warmth and feel of Uta's body against his. He had never noticed before how small and fragile she seemed. He also noticed how bony she was; had she not been eating? If so, why?

He decided to take things one step further as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned his cheek against the side of her head and breathed in the scent that could only belong to his Uta. Yuki's eyes flitted up for a second and in that second, he saw a flash of hurt in Amaya's eyes. Yuki wasn't stupid. He'd known long ago that Amaya fancied him. He didn't miss the longing glances she sent him, or the way she teased him, hoping to get some reaction. He wasn't cruel; just a little apprehensive and unsure of telling Amaya, his long-time friend, that he didn't like her that way and that she should find someone who would love her and treat her right. This was another reason why he didn't like Sai. Sai was selfish and arrogant; he'd never be able to take care of Uta. Besides, Sai was an orphaned rebel who had come and taken Uta away from Yuki. Then again, there was always the chance that Uta might look at Yuki as someone more than a friend. Until then, he would treasure moments like this with her, always.

"Arigatou, Yuki-kun," Uta whispered, disentangling herself from his grasp. Yuki nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Slowly Emiko stirred, rubbing her head and groaning. She stood up, leaning against the wall for support.

Kakashi looked away from the small love scene as Tsunade, along with Sai, came rushing into the house. She took one look at Kohana before rushing to her former pupil's side and picking her up. This time, luckily, Kohana didn't fight. She remained curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face, muttering to herself. Tsunade rushed upstairs to Kohana's room, everyone following after, eager to see what Tsunade was going to do, and to find out what had happened to Kohana to make her reach this hysterical state.

Kohana lay on her bed and Tsunade was kneeled at her side, her hand on Kohana's head. Tsunade mumbled some things under her breath and Kohana gradually quieted down, a peaceful expression overtaking her face. Tsunade did this for a few moments longer, letting her chakra pour into Kohana. Finally, she stopped, sighing with exhaustion.

"Tsunade-san, I think we'd all like to know what's wrong with Kohana-san." Kakashi stated for the entire group. For once he didn't have his Icha Icha Paradise books in hand. He hadn't read anything since morning, being busy with everything else.

"That's classified information between the Hokage, Jiraiya, and myself," Tsunade told him sharply.

"Tsunade-sensei, she's my teacher and a good friend; she's also been a mother figure in my life. I want to know what's wrong with her. Please, Tsunade-sensei," Uta begged quietly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. It was hardly ever that Uta spoke so boldly to an adult. Tsunade clenched her fists. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but these people cared greatly for her student, and would need to know what to do if anything like this ever happened again.

"Well…the day before yesterday…Uchiha Itachi was spotted in the village. I had some suspicions that he had visited Kohana during the night, so I told the Hokage who found it probable. We gathered Jiraiya and a girl, Hatsui Miyo, to ask for their opinions. Jiraiya especially thought it unlikely that Kohana would involve herself with a traitor. Hatsui-san, on the other hand, definitely displayed her dislike for Kohana, telling us of how Uchiha-san would never even give Kohana the time of day. So we brought her in and told her of our suspicions. We asked her if she had conversed with him recently, and she told us no. Hatsui-san was then given permission to probe her mind and try to find any helpful memories; surprisingly or not, Kohana has learned to build up her defenses, and in the end, Hatsui-san proved useless and is now lying in a hospital bed, in her own fit of nightmares. The Hokage gave me permission then to do my own penetrating, and I did manage to get through. I saw what we needed and we have given Kohana a mission."

"What did you see?" Sakura asked timidly, totally entranced by the great things that Kohana could do. She had been a kunoichi for about the same amount of time as Sakura and had improved and developed so much more than her.

"Kohana is love with Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade answered simply.

This new find was definitely a shock to everyone; it maimed them speechless…except for a select few: Yuki, Uta, and Amaya.

"You mean that Kohana-sensei is slowing losing her mind because she's in love with Itachi-san?! What kind of logic were you using when you penetrated her mind?! I thought Konoha ninja were better than that!" Amaya yelled, her eyes full of bloodlust. "If she dies because of you…I'll kill you." She whispered the last part venomously, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Amaya, calm yourself!" Yuki told her sternly, his gaze hard. He watched in slight relief as her eyes calmed and her body loosened. "I, too, am angry, but that is no excuse to lose yourself."

Naruto looked closely at the group. They were acting strange. When Yuki said, 'lose yourself', did that mean that they, too, had dark spirits dormant in them? There was also the fact that Amaya was acting way out of character. She said she'd kill Tsunade-san if anything happened to Kohana-san. It reminded him a little of when the Nine-tailed fox had taken over his body in the land of mist. Naruto, not being the least bit afraid, asked his question, "Do demons lie within you three as well?" This earned a reaction which Naruto somewhat expected. Yuki's head snapped up, Amaya glared at him, and Uta's eyes widened.

"Why do you ask?" Yuki directed tightly, his gaze set on Naruto.

"Curiosity, and the fact that you told Amaya-san to not lose herself. The only time I've ever known myself to lose myself, has been when the fox demon has taken over my body. There is also the fact that Amaya-san said she was going to kill Tsunade-san even though Amaya-san seems like a person who would get along with everyone. That's the only conclusion I can come to. Unless, of course, Amaya-san just has a bad temper."

"Yuki, I think we should tell them," Uta told him quietly, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "It'll be better if they know what to do if one of us loses control; and giving them information on what we know about Kohana-sensei and Itachi-san could also save Kohana-sensei. Please, Yuki." She looked at him pleadingly as he looked away. Uta had never asked him of anything like this.

"Fine, do as you wish." He told her. She smiled in return and turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, um," she stuttered, flushing red as every pair of eyes turned to her.

"Uta, let me take this. I'm alright." Amaya gave her a grin before turning serious. "Everyone had better move to the living room. That way we won't disturb Kohana-sensei." Everyone shuffled out, eager to learn what the three had to tell them. "Rest well, Kohana-sensei."

Downstairs, everyone was settled comfortably, ready for a story. Amaya walked in and set herself beside Uta. Yuki sat on the arm of the seat beside Uta and Sai had settled down by Uta's legs.

"Well, let's see. Where can I start? As you know, we are Kohana-sensei's team; we became so when we were all nine, Kohana-sensei eighteen. A few months into our training, we discovered that Kohana-sensei was secretly meeting with Itachi-san. She didn't seem too worried about anyone finding out, but we promised not to tell in exchange for her silence. You see, Kohana-sensei had found out that we each have a demon within us. Instead of turning us over or deserting us entirely, she embraced us like a mother and has taken care of us. Time after time, we watched as Kohana-sensei bloomed and became stronger; she was always happy and cheerful, especially after meeting with Itachi-san. So we decided that, as her students and 'children', we would see if Itachi-san would be right for Kohana-sensei, if he would take care of her and love her like she deserves. We were convinced that he was acceptable; although we'd heard of how he'd cruelly slain the rest of the Uchiha clan without mercy, he was gentle with Kohana-sensei, not overly warm and friendly, but his eyes softened whenever he looked at her.

"Kohana-sensei's a good person, but it's because of her," Ayama's eyes flickered to Tsunade, "that Kohana-sensei is being mentally tortured. Once Itachi-san finds out," she smirked darkly, "you're dead. Even being a powerful sannin, he'll come after you and kill you. His anger is not something to be trifled with."

"Ayama--" Uta began.

"It's alright, Uta." She turned back to look at the group, Tsunade especially. "I don't deny that I thirst for blood. If not for Kohana-sensei, I would've done away with you all a long time ago. Alas, she is much too kind for her own good sometimes. She doesn't know how much value she is. Even Orochimaru is looking for her. For you see, she has but one purpose in life: grant a wish to anyone she chooses and die. She's an angel who is reincarnated every millennia. I don't want a wish from her; in a way, Kohana-sensei has already given me my wish. She's loved and cared for me, she's given me a home, and she's never abandoned me."

"An angel?" Sakura asked. "There's no such thing."

"There is a such thing. Pretty soon Kohana-sensei's wings will appear. It's about time for that." Uta looked up. "It's happening." She ran upstairs and Yuki followed after. Amaya jumped to her feet and tagged along. Everyone did as well.

Inside Kohana's room, Kohana was awake and well. Her dark hair flowed around her gracefully and a pair of long ivory wings was attached to her back. She turned around, her eyes a light gray, her features even more beautiful than before. Everyone stood in awe except for Sasuke who was furious. This girl knew what his brother had done to his clan, yet she still loved him? She was a traitor. He grabbed a kunai knife and pushed his way to the front of the group. They paid no attention to him and only did when he charged at Kohana.

"Sasuke-kun, no!" Sakura shouted at him, running after. She was stopped by Tsunade who watched what would happen.

Kohana looked at him coolly, yet Uta, Amaya, and Yuki didn't miss the hurt look that flitted across her face for a brief second.

Sasuke reached out to strike her, but was rebounded back, slamming into the ground. Sakura went to his side, worry etched on her face. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" He pushed her away and stood up determinedly, running to strike her again. With lightening speed, Yuki moved to defend his sensei, stopping Sasuke again.

"Stop this foolishness. No matter how many times you charge at her, the result will be the same."

"She is a traitor who deserves to die," Sasuke spat venomously. He was beyond furious; he didn't care if everyone thought this out of character for him, he was angry.

"Sasuke, you really are selfish." Kohana said, her feet daintily touching the ground. "But if killing me makes you happy, then I will consent. Yuki, please move." Yuki turned to give a look of concern to his sensei and Kohana returned it with a dazzling smile. "It's alright." Yuki nodded and reappeared in his place beside Uta. Sasuke stood for a second, suspicious, watching Kohana who stood there calmly, almost tranquilly. Before Sasuke had any time to react, a dark blur descended into the room, leaving just as quickly with Kohana in its arms. Sasuke ran to the window and almost swore when he couldn't see the dark blur.

"Itachi-san," Amaya whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. "That was Itachi-san. If Kohana-sensei's with him, you'll never find them unless Kohana-sensei wants to come back to Konoha. And now that Sasuke-kun poses a threat for her, there's no way in hell that he'll allow her back here."

"Emiko, Yukio, go look for her. Kakashi, you and your squad had better be going home. Amaya, Uta, Sai, Yuki, stay here. Don't even think of following them."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tsunade-sensei," Amaya replied sweetly to the sannin. 'Yeah right,' she sneered in her mind, her message passing through to Yuki and Uta.

The three silently watched as Emiko and Yukio dashed out, Kakashi and his team left, and Sai made to depart to his room.

"Be careful," he whispered in Uta's ear, kissing her cheek. She blushed furiously, earning a small chuckle from the normally stoic boy. Yuki froze beside her, warning himself not to let Sai get the best of him.

Tsunade had already left to inform the Hokage of their recent discoveries.

"Come on, then, let's get going," Amaya said, jumping out the window first. Yuki and Uta followed. They knew where Itachi had taken Kohana. It was a place of secrets, a place of hiding, a place no one would ever be able in find in their lifetime.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad. New things are happening now I guess. I don't really know where to go from here, but that's okay. Everyone gets writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for reviews! Oh, and Happy New Year! (I can't believe we're in 2007!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey! I'm so sorry about the majorly late update. Hopefully this is a good chapter and that you enjoy it!**

"Itachi, what were you thinking? If Tsunade-sensei had caught you…" Kohana asked quietly as they sped away from Konohagakure. He made no reply, his blood-red sharingan eyes trained forward. Kohana bowed her head and leaned closer into him. When she'd sensed Itachi heading towards them, she'd been slightly afraid. Thankfully, he was quick enough that all everyone else had seen was a blur.

"Your students are quick," Itachi mused monotonously. "I guess it's because they really care about their sensei." His eyes flickered to the fragile girl in his arms. "And she ends up falling asleep," he said dryly.

"Itachi-san, how's Kohana-sensei?" Amaya asked curiously, coming up beside him. "Oh, sleeping," she answered for herself, observing her sensei. Not far behind her were Yuki and Uta. "Itachi-san, that was rather foolish of you to storm in unexpectedly like that. Suppose some of the Anbu Black Ops had been there. They would've caught you for sure," Amaya began berating. "But anyways, where's Kisame-san? You two are always together."

"He's with the others at the Akatsuki hideout." Itachi replied quietly.

"You mean everyone's here?" Amaya asked excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!'

"Kohana must have you training hard if you were able to catch up to me."

Amaya shrugged. "It's not so bad. Sure we work harder than any of the other genin in Konoha, but that's about it. Other than that, we're pretty much the same as them." She turned to her other two teammates. "You two are much too quiet."

"Or you're too loud," projected Yuki's stern voice. "We're still in the lands of Konoha village. They will have informed the Hokage of our leaving. And which idiot told them it was Itachi-san that retrieved Kohana-sensei?" He threw her an accusing glare while Uta remained silent.

"You told them it was me?" Itachi asked, his voice strained.

"Yes," Amaya spoke defiantly. Itachi stopped suddenly and swerved, grabbing Amaya by the throat.

"I am not as kind as Kohana to allow such insolence. I will not tell of your traitorous act, but if they find us, you will be the first to die, understand?" Amaya nodded numbly as Itachi released his grip. Her hair moved to cover her eyes. Itachi turned back around and continued his trek through the forest.

"Amaya, are you alright?" Uta asked worriedly, reaching out a hand to her friend's.

"Don't touch me," Amaya growled, smacking Uta's hand away.

"Sorry," Uta whispered, hiding the look of hurt that had crossed her face. Amaya quickly wiped away any tears that may have fallen from her eyes. She turned around and followed after Itachi. Uta followed as did Yuki.

"Are you alright?" He asked monotonously.

"You should be asking Amaya. I'm not the one that was choked by Itachi-san."

"We all knew she had it going for her. Being the loudmouth that she is, it's a wonder she hasn't been killed yet. I believe that you, I, and Kohana-sensei are the only reasons she's even alive now. Even with that monster inside her, she's still pathetic and weak." Uta made no reply as they reached a small cave where Amaya and Itachi already were. Itachi balanced Kohana in his arms as he removed a kunai knife and slightly cut his finger, allowing a few drops of blood to fall. He pressed it into the cave wall, making an indiscernible shape with his blood. He quickly made a couple hand signs with his hands and pressed it against the wall. Quickly, it slid open, revealing a green landscape with fruit trees not native to the land. There was also a clear blue waterfall that fell into a pool of water and flowed down a small river which twisted this way and that around the land.

Itachi walked in, followed by Kohana's three students.

"If you need anything, you may take it. Everyone else is out. They'll be back soon. Kohana and I will be in the grasslands near the waterfall." He began walking away, Kohana gently cradled in his arms.

"I'm going to bed," Amaya informed them softly, making her way to a group of large trees.

"Let's go get something to eat. Even with the ramen we had, I'm still a little hungry from all the events." Uta suggested, smiling at her friend and walking towards a bunch of trees with bright red apples growing on them.

They both grabbed two and settled at the base of a tree, facing each other. "Yuki…you remember…right before we got here…what you said about Amaya? You know, about how she's a loudmouth and how she would've died a long time ago if it hadn't been for us?" Yuki nodded, eating his apple slowly. "Well…Amaya…she reminds me of the boy we met in Konoha—Naruto-san. He may be loud and his emotions may show through, but…he's true to himself and his feelings. I can sense that he's a strong person and he will only continue to get stronger. He has a rough path ahead of him and lots of heartache, but…his future will be a good one. That is one thing I can tell."

"Uta," Yuki began slowly, "I don't understand where you are going with this."

Uta laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Yuki. I'm blabbing and only confusing you more. But…what I'm trying to say…is that Amaya means a lot to me. She is…after all…my onee-chan."

"Onee-chan?" Yuki asked, confused. He thought back to the day that Uta and Amaya had been brought to Sunakagure. They were quiet girls who were always seen together. However, he saw that when it was just them, they were loud. They laughed and cried, whispered and giggled like all the other girls he'd seen.

"Yes…and without her…I wouldn't be alive." She turned to him, smiling forlornly. "You know that I'm supposed to be dead right now? I'm a person caught between life and death. Death took me, but life was granted to me." She stopped and chewed on a bit of apple. "Amaya is my older twin sister. We were abandoned by our parents because they never wanted us in the first place. We were a mistake as we'd been told over and over. However, she and I never really wept tears, for we were treated badly, and as long as it was just her and me, we'd be alright because we were all the other ever needed. We were 'two peas in a pod' as the saying goes. We lived in the streets and stole food whenever we needed. I remember the feeling of being hungry every single day. I was also very sick. I'd caught some kind of fever or something of the sort. I also remember how Amaya would always be there when I woke, a fresh bun in her hand, or something warm. She'd give me the bigger half and simply smile even when I knew she was hungry as well, probably hungrier.

"My worst memory…however…was dying. I called out for Amaya, but she was getting us something to eat. My vision became fuzzy and slowly…everything…went black…. When I woke up, Amaya was crying. I had never seen her cry before that moment. When I opened my eyes, she seemed so relieved, so happy. And she told me what had happened, why I was still alive. She'd found me lying there, my eyes closed, my body cold and limp. She said…that a spirit had come and told her that if she allowed both it and its counterpart to inhabit our bodies, I would be given life again. She consented immediately. That's when the demons entered our bodies. They did so through our eyes." She bowed her head and Yuki believed her to be crying. She lifted it again, a clear half sphere on her finger. Yuki looked closely and noticed that one of her eyes was a dark brown as it had been originally, and the other was a dark purple like Amaya's. "She and I exchanged eyes. We decided that to avoid any strange questionings, we'd get these colored lenses to cover our different eye colors."

"Uta…what I don't understand…is why you're revealing this to me now."

"Because," Uta hesitated, "I don't want—I don't want you to hate Amaya. And—and I don't want you to hate me either." She began putting in her colored lens, but Yuki stopped her. He caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"Uta, don't hide yourself from me." He mumbled into her hair, holding her tight.

"Y-Y-Yuki, what are you doing?" She whispered, her eyes wide. She dropped the lens on the ground and looked around, scrambling to find it. Yuki held her close however. He slowly leaned towards her, kissing her eye, the one eye that was differently colored.

"Uta…never in my life could I hate you. Never."

From far away, Amaya watched, tears clouding her eyes. She let them fall freely. "Imouto-chan, please be happy."

It was night now, or at least in their dwelling it was dark. Amaya slept in the large trees, Uta and Yuki together at the base of a fruit tree, and Kohana and Itachi in a cave near the waterfall.

Kohana's eyes flashed open. She sat up and looked around, her eyes finally settling on the dark form of Itachi. A dark smirk crossed her face, so unlike her. Quietly, almost silently, she pulled up her dress skirt, revealing a pair of dark shorts and a pouch. She silently removed a kunai and stalked towards Itachi's dark form. When close enough, she made to stab him, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"You must be exhausted if you didn't sense that attack coming, Itachi-san," Kisame stated amusedly, knocking the kunai from Kohana's hand and throwing her back against the cave wall, tying her with chakra strings.

"I could've handled that myself," Itachi said quietly, his blood-red eyes slowly opening. He scrutinized her, his gaze level while Kohana glared back, her eyes hard. "What have you done with Kohana?" He asked simply.

In a flash, Kohana's glare was replaced with a sweet smile. "I don't understand what you mean, Itachi. Have you not taken into account that perhaps I have been tricking you all this time; have you not taken into account that there may be Anbu Black Ops from Konoha village coming here right now to kill you?" She said this calmly, the smile still on her face. Itachi made no reply and instead continued to survey her calmly. Knowing he wasn't going to let go, Kohana scowled and replied, "Fine." Slowly, the dark raven curls were replaced with straight golden locks and emerald eyes overtook the familiar amber ones.

"Hatsui Miyo," Itachi said simply. "I never thought I'd see you again, that's for sure." He almost chuckled, but didn't. He didn't know how to laugh; he'd never done it in his life; the only time he'd ever smiled was around Sasuke; even around Kohana, they were only flitting smiles that never lasted. Overall though, he distinctly remembered Hatsui Miyo. She was a girl that attended the academy when he did; she lived on the outskirts of the Uchiha district in Konoha village. She was what one would call a 'fan girl'. She was a little more discreet than the others, but still a little too obvious.

"Girl, where is Kohana-san?" Kisame asked, reaching behind him for the large sword that was always on his back. He smiled in a somewhat evil manner, unwrapping the bandage that covered his sharp sword. "Answer me girl," Kisame said, bringing his sword close to her face, a small scratch opening up, a single drop of blood sliding down her cheek.

"What if I told you she was burning in the dark abyss called hell?" Miyo sneered, only slightly flinching in fear as Kisame's hand came and grabbed her throat.

"If that is so, then you will wish that you had taken her place there," Kisame snarled, getting ready to kill her.

"Be rational, Kisame. We need this ignoramus if we are to find Kohana," Itachi said coolly, still sitting in the place he was before. "Then again…I already know where she is. Allow me one question and then you may kill her. To imitate something like Kohana's wings must have taken years; how did you know what it would look like?" He hated this, talking so much and asking questions. He was one to hardly to do this.

Miyo scoffed and replied, "It happened once when we were young. You wouldn't know, of course, since you're the most prominent of the Uchiha clan and you were always doing whatever was needed. Some girls had been making fun of me and that made Kohana angry. Her wings not only appear when she is required to grant a wish, but when she is angered, angered beyond all reasoning. That is why I impersonated her tonight, to get at the ones that are most dear to her. If I did that, her power would be unleashed and Orochimaru-sama could harness it, making himself more invincible."

Itachi made no reply as he stood and left the cave. Kisame sneered, his blade thirsty for the taste of blood. He turned to Miyo and whispered, "You're going to regret ever taking advantage of Kohana-san's kindness."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:o I'm actually updating?! It's a miracle! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so lazy! I hope this chapter makes up for my months of disappearance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or concepts. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Disclaimer: All the mangas I list don't belong to me. They belong to the person I listed after the title.**

Kohana growled under her breath, untangling the strings of chakra that bound her. They'd been poorly constructed. Of course, she'd never expected much from Miyo. How she came to be of chunin ranking was astounding. Kohana's three genin, even shy, soft-spoken Uta, could beat Miyo. She searched around for any nearby chakras and could find none to her confusion. Why were there no lookouts in case she woke up? Unless they expected her to escape. Kohana decided to do so, finding it easier to lose them in the forest than have them come back for her there and do who-knows-what. She stepped out of the deep cave she'd been put in, hiding her chakra. Searching once more for any other chakras, even the merest trace of another human being's presence, she left the cave. Once in the woods, she began to recognize it as part of the forest close to the outside of Konoha village borders. For years she'd wandered this forest, gathering herbs and other plants for the medic ninjas. On more than one occasion she'd run into Itachi during one of his intense training sessions. She remembered crouching behind a bush near a tree, watching him with awe-filled eyes. Even now she was amazed by how much talent he had; he had used it wrongly, and still did, yet there was no denying his strength.

She rushed through the forest, moving farther and farther away from Konoha village. Kohana searched, swerving her head from side to side, looking for the single peach blossom tree that grew in the forest. It was the entrance to her secret place, the one she'd found as a child. No one besides her knew about it; it was the one place she escaped to when no one would leave her alone to think.

Kohana soon spotted the tree and descended. She reached out, feeling for any other chakras, listening for any other people. When she was satisfied, she looked and soon found a small crevice through which she stuck her hand. Inside was a small, button-like piece of wood. She pressed on it and a small trap door appeared at the base of the tree. Kohana slipped in, thankful for once that she was as petite as she was. She landed in a pile of peach blossoms that had accumulated there. A large hole that no one knew of was at the top of the tree, allowing blossoms to fall in. She stood and moved to where she'd planted a small apple tree. There it was still growing, a few ripened apples hanging from its branches. Kohana stared in wonderment. As far as she knew, apple trees did not gain apples in five years…at least the apple trees she'd planted had not. Perhaps the soil was filled with some sort of magic? That was possible…wasn't it? Although she was now a powerful kunoichi, Kohana's mind still held the bit of her that had the love for books and magical worlds where anything was possible.

She grabbed one of the apples and bit into it, her eyes squeezing shut as the tanginess and sweetness met together in her mouth. She continued eating it until she reached a large pond. She looked at it, tipping her head to the side. The last time she'd been there, the pond had not been. Above the pond, gnarled branches came together; water dripped down them and into the pond. Kohana looked into it, knowing she would find algae and other disgusting things growing within the water. Much to her surprise, it was a clear blue. Fireflies flitted on the pond's border, flying from grass blade to grass blade. She walked around the pond and soon found a small sliver of a river leading to the tree's trunk. Chipping away at the tree with a sharp rock she'd found nearby, Kohana created a small peephole. She looked out and found that the water slithered down the trunk and into the ground. She looked up at the gnarled branches. Perhaps they were instead roots; how could they be roots though? Kohana moved away from the hole she'd created and looked at the pond again. She was extremely dirty, especially after being thrown and carried like a sack of potatoes. She bit her lip and gave a look around before removing her clothing and stepping into the water. She almost screamed at how cold it was. She shivered and quickly washed herself, removing bits of grime and dirt away from her body and hair.

She stepped out of the pond, trying to remove water from her body. She wrung the rest out of her hair and sighed. She stared up at the sky from where she sat in the shadows. Even if peach blossoms covered the opening, there was always the chance that someone would descend upon it and discover her. It would best to stay in the shadows. While she dried, she washed her clothes in the water and then hung it up to dry. Kohana continued to stay in the taller grass; never in her life had she felt comfortable with her body. It felt strange being naked; she'd only ever been so while she bathed. As soon as her clothing was even the slightest bit dry, she slipped them on. Kohana looked around for a place to sleep. She gave a small smile when she recognized the small area she'd built for herself long ago; whenever she'd come there, she'd be tired from her long journey and take a short nap.

She lay down and fell asleep instantly, the fatigue from uncomfortable days overwhelming all her rational senses.

* * *

It was too late; before she knew it, a strong chakra had appeared before her. Kohana's eyes shot open, immediately recognizing the chakra.

"Tsunade-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kohana asked calmly, visibly flinching from the tight grip Tsunade held on her arms.

"I should be asking you that, Kohana. Where is Itachi?" Tsunade replied back just as calmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen him for a while." She stared into Tsunade's eyes, defiant, unwilling to back down. She had no reason to fear Tsunade, and she would show it.

"How can you not? Didn't you just escape with him from my house?" Tsunade asked, pure confusion now crossing her face. Tsunade knew there were other signs to prove that Kohana was lying, such as the fact that she bit her lip or wrung her hands. 'Unless she improved her lying skills…she really doesn't know where Itachi is.' "Kohana…where have you been…?" She decided to ask instead. For extra measure, she bound Kohana with chakra strings; after all, this could still be an imposter or a very well done shadow clone.

"Hm…let me think…well…after the interrogation, I slept that night, and before I knew it, I was tied with chakra strings, gagged, and stuffed in a bag. It was a pretty clichéd idea, I assure you, and it surprises me that I even ended up in that predicament." She laughed before adding, "It was my mistake to believe I'd be somewhat safe with Hatsui Miyo in the hospital."

"Why would you not be safe if she were not in the hospital?" Tsunade asked, allowing Kohana to sit. She sat across from Kohana, double checking that there were no flaws so she could escape.

"Hatsui Miyo holds a grudge against me, simple as that." Kohana replied, slightly irked that she was being bound with chakra strings. It seemed as though things had gotten out of hand while she was unconscious. Hatsui Miyo wasn't in the hospital; Itachi was involved…and probably a whole lot more that she didn't know about.

Tsunade watched her student, noting how she seemed to be trying to figure out what was wrong. Apparently she'd been tied with chakra strings not too long ago and was getting tired of the whole thing all together. She tapped her fingers against her leg, deciding that the best way would be to ask Kohana questions, simple questions, yet only things she would know.

"Kohana, what mangas did you read at my house?"

"Which one? The one in Konoha or the one we lived in while you trained me?" Kohana asked slowly.

"Either or," Tsunade shrugged.

"Hm…there were a bunch of them, that's for sure. Now, don't kill me if I forgot a lot; it's been a while since I've read any. Well…let's see…there was Skip Beat by Yoshiki Nakamura, Beauty Pop by Kiyoko Arai, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles by Clamp, and Cardcaptor Sakura by Clamp, and…there was Boys over Flowers or Hana Yori Dango by Yoko Kamio. Oh, Crimson Hero by Mitsuba Takanashi, Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi. Oh, and Bleach by Tite Kubo. And…um…there was also…uh…um…."

Tsunade sighed as she watched her pupil attempt to name a few more mangas. When she'd first come into the area, it'd looked like something out of a fairy-tale book, definitely something Kohana would choose. After all, Kohana loved anything fantasy…and romantic. As Kohana had grown as a kunoichi, she'd begun hiding parts of her true self, putting on a mask. Yet Tsunade knew that when no one was paying attention, Kohana would sit in her room and read manga, laughing hysterically to herself, muffling her walls with chakra. Sometimes she'd stare at the sky, probably pointing out pictures the clouds made. Or she'd move to the roof and stare at the stars and moon, most likely reminiscing, thoughts of her parents, and perhaps even Itachi, running through her head.

"Stop," Tsunade commanded, sitting down with an ungraceful plop on the grass, her chakra strings retreating. She rubbed her temples and added, "I swear, your memory is getting worse and worse everyday. It's a wonder you can even remember your name or mine."

"Tsunade-sensei…it's rather unusual of you to simply let me go like that. Aren't you going to take me back to Konoha and have me interrogated? After all, you've already done it once; why not a second time? It's usually easier the second time, is it not?" Kohana asked lightly, warily watching Tsunade.

"Kohana," Tsunade continued, still rubbing her temples, "stop acting like such a child." She looked at Kohana, her eyes grave, serious. "You know as well as I do that any kind of connection to Uchiha Itachi is vital; we must counter him before Uchiha Sasuke does. Not only that, but it's for the safety of the village as well. We do not want any more massacres. You could be seen as a threat to the village; you're only lucky that Ibiki was not the one to interrogate you."

"I highly doubt that it would make any difference. I respect him for his skill, but if he did not hold those, I would not."

Tsunade almost puffed her lips in agitation. Since when had her student become so arrogant? When had the sweet, naïve girl she'd taken in disappeared? 'Oh yes,' Tsunade said dryly to herself, 'it must've been when we decided she'd become a ninja. However…this could just be a farce. I know that same girl is hiding deep within her conscience.'

"Kohana, I want you to start over." Before Kohana could question any further, Tsunade continued, "You can reside in the Land of Water; I know a woman who would gladly accept you into her home. I think it would be best for everyone if they did not know where you are. I will report you as dead so no one will come searching for you."

"What's the point in starting over now? What was the point in training me? Was it to help build up some kind of army for Konoha? Don't think I'm blind, Tsunade-sensei. I know tension lies between Konohagakure and the Sound Village. It's all because of Orochimaru-sama, isn't it?"

Tsunade's head snapped up. "Why do you think that?" She asked, scrutinizing her pupil.

"I've heard people around Konoha talking about him, especially you and Jiraiya-sama. Plus, he's one of the three legendary sanin; why should I not know about him?"

Tsunade began talking, wanting to steer the subject of conversation away from Orochimaru. It was already bad enough that he was interested in Kohana, but if she grew interested in him as well, there would be trouble. After all, Kakashi was already dealing with Sasuke and keeping him away from Orochimaru. Kohana had no reason to want power beyond anything, but lately Tsunade began doubting that fact. Slowly, Kohana was changing before her eyes. Giving her a fresh start would perhaps steer her away from Orochimaru and Itachi, if not for the rest of her life, but for a little bit.

"Kohana, perhaps it was wrong of us to think that the life of a shinobi would be better for you. If we had not interfered, you could perhaps be living a better, normal life in the village of Konoha."

Kohana shook her head in disagreement. "Tsunade-sensei, I once told you that I wanted to help people, I wanted to protect them. I chose to become a shinobi. You and all who have trained me over the years have no reasons to blame yourselves for anything that happens to me or decisions I make. Perhaps I was meant to become a shinobi; I just started much later than everyone else. I don't…I don't want to run and hide like a coward; something's chasing me, and I know I won't ever be able to escape it. Why can't I face it instead of denying whatever is supposed to happen to me? Why are you afraid, Tsunade-sensei? I'm supposed to be quaking with fear, remember? You're supposed to be strong for the both of us."

Tsunade stared at her student for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Too many sides of Kohana were being shown tonight. Would it be better to allow her a fresh start in the Land of Water, or to keep her in Konohagakure? Then again, this was Kohana's choice, wasn't it? She would be the one living whatever decision was made. Tsunade growled under her breath, feeling a headache coming…and it wasn't even because she'd drank too much, either.

Sensing the distress radiating off of Tsunade in intense waves, Kohana decided to make it easier for her. Perhaps her decision would even be easier for herself. Maybe starting over was what she needed. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Tsunade-sensei, I want to start over."

Tsunade looked up. "You really want to start over?"

Kohana swallowed. "Yes, more than anything right now. I think that perhaps I just need to get a taste of the life I would've had if I hadn't become a shinobi, if-if Itachi hadn't…done what he…did."

Tsunade's eyes softened, knowing what kind of pain Kohana was going through. Losing a loved one hurt a lot more than anything, especially when you could've saved them. She rolled up her sleeves and rubbed her hands together. "I'm not an expert at this, but I'm pretty good."

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sensei; I trust you."

Tsunade pressed a hand to Kohana's forehead, neither blinking until finally Kohana's eyes slowly shut, and she slumped over. Tsunade cautiously removed her chakra strings before performing a transformation jutsu. Simply erasing her memories would do no good; a physical change would help.

She looked at her final work with a bit of satisfaction; it was almost like playing dress-up with a doll, only more fun. She'd played with different hair colors, eye colors, bone structures, body shapes, heights, and so much more. Finally, however, she'd settled on a wavy-haired brunette with intense, cat-like emerald eyes; Kohana's hips had been widened a bit and changed into a more hour-glass figure; she'd grown to 5'6" and her features had become a little sharper, her face more heart-shaped than round.

Tsunade summoned a slug to carry Kohana while they made their way to a boat that would take Kohana to the Land of Water. Tsunade never once left Kohana's side until she'd seen Kohana safely nestled in the home of a civilian that she knew would take good care of her. Before leaving her, Tsunade removed the jutsu to get one last look at her pupil. "I hope that the next time we meet, Kohana, you will be much happier. Be safe…and…good luck." She walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Are you worried for her? Don't worry, Tsunade-sama; the girl is in good hands." The old woman, Michiko, smiled at her reassuringly. She was a stout woman with silver streaked raven hair and honey-amber eyes that had seen much. She was a former kunoichi of the Land of Water so of course much had been seen, especially during her time. Michiko had lived and suffered through a lot.

"I am worried for her, but I know that here she will be safe for some time. I just hope…."

"Hana-chan will be fine, here. I won't let any harm befall her."

"I know; it's not her I'm worried about, but rather you. Take care, alright? If things get out of hand, get someone to help you. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness…not really."

"Even after learning what can happen when one doesn't ask for help, I still prefer that I suffer alone and for my own mistakes, rather than allow someone else to share my pain. Now go, Tsunade-sama. The boats will be leaving soon."

"Good-bye."

* * *

Two years later

"Bye, Michiko-san! I have to get to work!" Hana ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her, but not before hearing, "Good-bye, Hana-chan." "Thanks for the food," she said before taking a bite out of her bread. Lately she'd been having the same recurring dream, starting out the same and then slowly progressing past whatever place she'd been stopped at the night before. As a result, she always ended up sleeping in and ending up late for work. Her boss had tolerated it the last few times, but she knew she was in for it this time.

Later as she remembered this event, Hana thought it was rather a cliché. She hadn't been paying attention, mumbling to herself as she tried to run and dodge people without dropping anything. As fate would have it, she ended up bumping into someone. Instead of being caught around the waist and blushing like mad, she'd ended up falling on the ground—in the mud to be exact.

"Hey," she grumbled, clumsily trying to stand up. She looked up and was caught by a pair of dark gray eyes. Hana froze, mesmerized; there was something familiar about those eyes. Yet the person that looked down at her wasn't anyone she recognized from the village. She knew everyone there though, so it was possible this person was an outsider.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Hana apologized, finally standing and bowing in apology.

"Oh, don't worry; Yuki-kun wasn't watching either," a girl behind the boy perked up cheerfully, a bright smile on her face. Her dark purple eyes sparkled mischievously while the petite dark-haired girl beside her gave a small smile of apology.

"I'm extremely sorry, but I have to get going." She ran past the group, most likely younger than her by a couple of years.

* * *

Amaya stared after the woman Yuki had just bumped into. Although the physical appearance was different…. "Is it just me or do either of you believe that could be Kohana-sensei? I mean, she definitely doesn't look like Kohana-sensei, but the chakra is unmistakably hers. It was just for a second, but that was her chakra, right?"

"Um, yes," Uta spoke up quietly, "I do think that could be Kohana-sensei. There is a possibility of transformation jutsu or something of the sort. It wouldn't be hard for someone of her status to keep up such a disguise."

"Yet she didn't recognize any of us," Yuki added thoughtfully. "Unless, of course, she has to pretend she doesn't know anyone of her past."

"Why would she need to do that?"

"Don't you remember?" Yuki asked irritably. "Orochimaru-sama wants Kohana-sensei and her powers to grant him immortality. Besides that, they probably want to keep her away from Itachi-sama and us as well. We're as much a danger as Orochimaru-sama."

"But that's not fair," Amaya pouted. "We're her family. We've always been her family; it's wrong to split us up. Without her, we've been passed around like-like—I just hate it so much!"

"If we stick around, then her memories may come back. Doesn't that usually happen with someone whose memory has been erased?"

"If so, then someone who may affect her more than us would Itachi-sama. However, he can't just waltz right in and tell her about her past. She wouldn't believe him, and she'd be guarded even more heavily. It was simply by chance that we ran into her here."

"That's true. And I highly doubt Itachi-san would come all the way here just to give her back her memories. I mean, he loves her, I think, but he-it just doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"Itachi-san is extremely discreet with his emotions, even with Kohana-sensei. I think that when he feels like it, he'll come for her, even if it's ten years from now when she has a family of her own." said Uta, ever the observant one.

"Yes, well, I don't like that about him. In general he's a very cool person, but when it comes to love, he just doesn't get it, does he?"

"Itachi-sama is not one to love easily. To earn his love or respect is a very hard thing. How Kohana-sensei ever earned it is a mystery to me." Yuki shook his head disbelievingly.

"Perhaps it is because they are so different that they love each other," Uta suggested.

"Yeah, it's like that 'opposites attract' thing that everyone always talks about," Amaya added.

"Maybe. But things like that don't always happen in real life; actually, things like that hardly happen in real life."

Amaya scoffed before adding, "No, you're just a pessimistic person, Yuki-kun. Let's look at you and Uta for example. You're arrogant and brash while she's kind and meek. Of course, there's much more to you guys than that, but those short adjectives were simply from a stranger's point of view."

"Whatever; let's go find Yukio-san and Emiko-san. They'll want to know that we may have found Kohana-sensei. After all, they miss her almost as much as we do."

"I think they've gotten along fine without her. They've been so wrapped up in each other that they don't care as much for her." Amaya muttered, her mood suddenly sour.

"Amaya, you know that's not true. They do truly care for her. I'm just glad that they've found love in such dark times. Many people our age have, and it's something great to see." Uta gave a small blush and smile, realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

Amaya sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She smiled back at her younger sister. "Uta, I'm really glad you're so innocent…and that you can find something wonderful in these dark times. You're our light in darkness."

"…I wouldn't be able to be who I am without either of you or Kohana-sensei. It's because of you all that I want to be stronger. What I can't do in battle, I want to make up in support so I can at least help in some way. And," she shuffled her feet sheepishly, "I've been talking with Tsunade-sensei, and I want to become a medic nin. I was also speaking with Sakura-chan who has been trained under Tsunade-sensei as well."

"That's great." Amaya's grin grew wider. "I think you'd be better in the medical world rather than the battlegrounds."

"Yes, you're not strong enough to kill someone…at least not of your own free will."

"Yuki-kun!" Amaya scolded, her eyes drifting over to Uta who gave a shaky laugh in reply.

"Yes, you're right, Yuki, Amaya. I'm not meant for battle because…the one time I've killed someone in my entire life, it still haunts me; it still scares me."

"Don't worry though," Amaya said cheerfully, "we'll always be here to protect you."

"I know," Uta replied, not sounding entirely grateful. "That's what worries me…being protected by others. I don't want that. I don't want someone else to get hurt in my place."

"No one enjoys being babied time and time again; don't worry. We'll be there when you most need us; that, I can promise you."


End file.
